War Games
by PygmyCritter
Summary: Sirius is worried that the war-games Hogwarts has been chosen to participate in are some sort of trap. Will Harry and the other students survive? Used to be New Witch on the Block, but I'm not really on that plot anymore,so I've revamped summary and title
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first try at a HP fanfic, so feed back is greatly appreicated. Contains an OC, Brenda...and will be AU..hated that they killed Sirius.**

Harry woke and found no one around, looking outside he found the Dursleys standing outside their home on Privet Drive watching the vans outside a house down the street being unloaded. He looked down the street and saw a man and a woman talk to the van drivers, then looked back to his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his detestable cousin Dudley, eating, as usual.

"What's going on?" he asked as he stepped out to stand next to them.

Both adults turned and looked at the boy, sneered a bit, then turned back to their spying, whispering to one another now and then.

"Looks like a brand new BMW." Vernon said. "They flash their money about like that, they'll get us all robbed."

"We'll have to get an alarm system, dear." Petunia said. "What if some undesirable person were to break into our house? What if they hurt Dudley?"

"Calm down, Petunia." Vernon said. "We'll see to that in good time."

Harry stopped listening to them and turned his own attention down the street again. He could hear the man and woman talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. They seemed to have some sort of accent, but he couldn't make out what kind from that distance.

A girl stepped out of one of the vans, she looked close to Harry's own fifteen years. She was pretty, he could tell that much. Tall and slender, she had dark brown hair that had just gotten caught in some sort of poles that she was carrying out of the van. One of the movers stopped to help her get her hair untangled, and as she turned to head for the house, one of the poles caught the other mover in the head, sending him to the pavement with a scream.

"I'm so sorry." he could hear her say as she dropped the poles, sending them down onto the other mover's foot. "I'm sorry." she said again.

"We need to keep her away from Dudley." Petunia said. "I don't want her hurting my baby."

"How do you know she's going to come anywhere near him?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Vernon asked, face red.

"Just because she's moving in down the street doesn't mean she's going to come over here." he replied with a shrug.

"Excuse me." a girl's voice said from behind them. "Do you happen to have a first aid kit?"

"What?" Petunia asked in confusion as she turned to stare at the seemingly accident prone girl.

"A first aid kit." the girl repeated. "The two movers seem to have gotten hurt, and we don't know where ours is at the moment..."

"Harry, go fetch the first aid kit." Vernon snapped. "American?" he asked, trying to figure out her accent.

"Yup." she nodded with a smile. "Arizona."

"Nice car." Dudley said as he finished cleaning the breakfast plate he'd been holding.

"Um, thanks, it's a rental." she said. "Dad hasn't had time to buy one yet." she added. "Brenda Dennison." she said after a moment's silence.

"Excuse me?" Vernon said.

"My name." she said slowly. "My name is Brenda Dennison."

"Petunia Dursley." Petunia said, holding out her hand. "This is my husband Vernon and our dear son, Dudley."

"Nice to meet you." Brenda said with a smile, shaking each of their hands in turn, until she got to Dudley, who still had syrup all over his. "Your other son is Harry then I assume."

"Other son?" Vernon asked in confusion.

"The one you sent to get the kit." she replied.

"Nephew." Petunia corrected her. "He's here for a short visit before school starts up again. Then he'll be gone all school year."

"Oh, boarding school?" Brenda asked.

"Something like that." Vernon mumbled.

"Here you go." Harry said as he came out of the house, handing the box over to Brenda.

"This is Brenda." Dudley said as he moved to go back inside, the conversation boring him, and his stomach growling for more food.

"Hi." Harry said with a smile.

"Hi, and thanks." Brenda said, returning the smile. "I need to get back before the poor guy bleeds to death on me." she added. "Don't need that to happen again." she laughed. "I'll bring this back as soon as I can." she added when she saw the looks of shock and worry on the Dursley's faces.

"Keep it." Petunia said. "Consider it a house warming gift." she added as she took Vernon by the hand and dragged him back into the house.

"Thanks." Brenda laughed. "Bye." she said with a wave to Harry as she headed back down to her own house and the frightened movers.

* * *

"We've got a new student." Hermione said as they filed into the dining hall. "She's even supposed to be in our house."

"She?" Fred asked eagerly. "What's she look like?"

"She's not ugly is she?" George asked.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed. "What if she is?"

"Then she'll pry have lots of new girlfriends." Fred laughed.

"Boys." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard she's a seventh year." Ron put in. "Her second time 'round for her seventh year."

"Maybe she won't be so bad after all." George said as he took his seat.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if she's repeating a year, then she's probably not a little goodie-goodie is she?" Fred said.

All of the starting looking around the dining hall, trying to catch sight of anyone who did not look familiar. So far, they hadn't any luck.

"Did anyone see a new girl on the train?" Harry asked as he craned his neck around.

"No." Ron mumbled. "I see her!" he said, pointing to the main doors of the hall.

"I know her." Harry said as Brenda Dennison came into sight.

"You do?" they all asked in surprise.

"She's just moved in down the street." he nodded. "Didn't know she was one of us though."

"Invite her over." Hermione demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's new here." she said. "Plus, it wouldn't be so bad to have another girl in our little group."

"What's wrong with us?" Ron asked, completely affronted.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "It's just nice to have another girl to talk to." she added.

"You can talk to us." he argued.

"Do you want to hear all about all of my little girlie issues?" Hermione asked.

"No." he quickly answered.

"Okay then." she said. "Harry!"

"Fine." he groaned as he stood up and waved to Brenda.

"Hello there." she said. "I didn't know you were a wizard."

"I could say the same." he replied. "These are some of my friends, Hermione Granger, Fred, George and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." Brenda said with a smile. "This place is jam packed." she added, looking around the room.

"Here, there's a seat here." Fred said, indicating the seat next to him, across from Hermione.

"Thanks." she said. "You're all in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Yes." they all nodded.

"Great." she said. "I hate starting new schools. Can't stand not knowing anyone."

"Good thing you moved in near Harry then." Ron said. "Why did you move in near him?" he asked.

"Are your parents muggles?" Hermione asked, a little hope evident in her voice.

"My mother is." she nodded. "My father isn't though. They both just prefer the muggle world."

Their conversation ceased when a knocking came from the front of the hall, and they looked to see Dumbledore standing up, ready to speak.

"They're going to sort the first years." Hermoine explained, not sure if her school had anything like that.

"I see." she nodded.

"Is it true this is your second time doing your seventh year?" Fred whispered.

"Yes." she nodded. "Don't worry, I'll tell all of you all about it later." she whispered back. "I'm sure some are still sticking to that rumor I killed that one teacher." she added with a sigh before turning back to Dumbledore's speech.

The others just stared at her in surprise and curiosity, eager to hear what she had to say, and what that story was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks sweetchacha for the review, appreciate it. And thanks to ginny lover-1 and LilyALupin for adding this story to alerts.**

Brenda's first day at Hogwarts went better than she had expected it to. She'd only had one small incident, and Professor Snape was only missing one eyebrow as a result. He wasn't too amused, but by her standards, it was a roaring success.

"I saw what you did to Snape." Ron said, laughingly, as the houses filed into their common rooms before dinner. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant."

"For me it was." Brenda nodded. "Compared to other little mishaps."

"Which you've still yet to explain." Fred pointed out.

"Dead teacher?" George put in.

"You are all so ghoulish." Hermione groaned. "You really should just ignore them." she told Brenda.

"Oh no, no, no." she shook her head. "The teacher did not die." she explained as they took seats around the fireplace.

"No?" the twins said at one time, sounding rather disappointed.

"No." she sighed. "He was missing one finger and two toes, but otherwise, he was unscathed."

"A finger and two toes?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually, thumbs don't really count as fingers, do they?" she said as she dug around in her bag for something. "So, he's got all his fingers, but minus a thumb, and yes, two toes." she added as she pulled out a bag of candy. Taking a piece, she handed the bag to Hermione, who warily took a piece and passed it around to the others.

"Do you think you could do that again in Snape's class?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No." she answered as she took the bag of candy back, noticing that only a few people actually accepted any. "At least, never on purpose."

"They expelled you for that?" Harry asked in surprise. "It was an accident."

"Yes, but the teacher was convinced that my clumsiness was an act, simply to get at him." she laughed. "I'm one hell of an actress."

"So, is this going to be your final seventh year?" Fred asked.

"I hope." she said. "I don't want to have to go to another school next year and be a twenty year old student."

"Twenty?" Hermione asked. "If this is your second run at your seventh year..."

"Then I'd be eighteen." Brenda nodded. "But, I failed my third year as well. That however was planned."

"So, you're nineteen?" Ron asked.

"Almost." she sighed. "I need to go and clean some of this soot off me before dinner." she added quickly, picking up her bag and leaving the common room.

"She's nice, but I'm a little afraid of her." Ron said as he watched the portrait close.

"I feel bad for her." Hermione said. "She is nice, but she's the oldest student here, not because she's not smart, but mostly because she's so accident prone."

"People are afraid of her." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can help her." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm sure some of her accidents are just down to some sort of mechanical error on her part."

"Do you want to risk your fingers, toes and eyebrows to find out?" a laughing voice asked from the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Sirius!" Harry cried as he jumped to his feet to hug to godfather. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Sirius shrugged. "I'd be careful of that girl."

"I'm sure I could help her." Hermione said as she and Ron moved over to join Harry.

"You're good, but I think you should know your limits." Sirius warned.

"You sound as though she's You-Know-Who." Hermione said as she stared at him. "Do you know something about her?"

"Did you come to warn us she's here to kill us all?" Ron asked, sounding genuinely alarmed.

"No." Sirius laughed. "I know nothing of her other than what I just heard her tell you."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked again. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes, all of them know." he nodded. "I'm not a wanted criminal anymore, I don't always bring news of doom and gloom either, you know."

"Sorry." Harry said, feeling a bit foolish. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know really." he shrugged and headed for the couch. "Are you all eager to be rid of me?" he asked.

"No!" they all chimed in at once.

"Did I do something?" Brenda asked from the doorway where she'd stopped in her tracks when she heard them all yell no.

"No, you're fine." Hermione said with a laugh.

"That you are." Fred said with a wink.

"I think one of your guys' little products was seen flying around in the boy's bathroom." she informed them with a laugh.

"I told you not to sell it to Neville." George groaned.

"You don't know its him, ya know." Fred said as they left the common room.

"This is my godfather, Sirius Black." Harry said. "This is Brenda Dennison. She's new here."

"Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Likewise." he nodded. "I don't need to fear any fires, or my godson being brained with a broom, do I?"

"Oh, you've been chatting, have you?" Brenda asked, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"Sorry." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." she said, waving her hand. "Not like it would be the first time." she tossed her bag onto the couch and looked to Hermione. "Do we have to stay in our robes for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Oh. This whole having to where a robe all the time is gonna take some getting used to." she said.

"You didn't have to in your old school?" Ron asked.

"No." she shook her head. "Only in class, that is. If you weren't in class, you could wear what ever you wanted."

"Well, you don't have to wear them _all _the time here, either." Hermione said. "Although, I would change into a fresh one before dinner."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to be smelling smoke while I eat." Brenda agreed. "I wonder if Snape will pencil in a new eyebrow, or he knows a spell for that sort of thing."

"He knows a spell." Sirius answered. "He had some incidents when he was a student." he explained when he noticed them staring at him questioningly.

"Oh, I see." Brenda said slowly as she picked her bag back up. "I know all about incidents." she added as she started up the stairs.

"Seems nice enough." Sirius said before a loud crash sounded from the stairs.

"I'm okay!" Brenda called. "Can't say the same for that plant though." she mumbled.

"I'm going to go with her." Hermione said with a worried smile. "See you at dinner."

"Does my little godson have a crush?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"On her?" Harry scoffed. "She's nice, but I've enough to worry about with out having to fear that she's going to turn me into a teapot trying to do a levitation spell."

"Be nice." Sirius said. "You should know all too well what it's like to have people fear you, not to want to be around you..."

"You do too." Harry said. "Even if you were cleared of charges, people still know you as that prisoner from Azkaban."

"Exactly." he said. "If others are afraid of her for such a silly reason, she's going to need all the friends she can get."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry nodded.

"Come on, I'm starved." Sirius said, putting his arm round Harry's shoulders and leading him out the door. "Snape's missing an eyebrow, eh?" he chuckled. "I wish I'd been there to see that."


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius sat next to Dumbledore at the head table and looked out over the assembled students. His gaze came to fall on Harry and his friends, laughing and joking with one another. He was glad that Harry had found a group of people he could so easily be himself around, and who loved him and respected him as they did.

His eyes next fell on Brenda Dennison. He didn't envy her position. To be the oldest student at a school, and to have everyone know you were expelled from one school, then to have some of those people start different rumors as to why she'd been expelled. Her clumsiness made her dangerous, and so people feared her, even if she meant no harm. He felt a kinship of sorts towards her, knowing what it was to be feared for something you had no control over.

"Why is it you've allowed the Dennison girl into Hogwarts?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I see no reason why the young woman should not be allowed to attend this school for her seventh year." the old man answered with a smile.

"Even though some of the students won't go with in ten feet of her? And from what I've heard, some of the teachers are wary of her?" he asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Come now, Albus, you can tell me."

"I owe her grandfather." Dumbledore confessed after a moment's hesitation. "She's a sweet young woman, just as accident prone as her father sadly."

"Runs in the family?" Sirius asked.

"Just she and her father." he answered. "She has an older brother, he's a magnificent wizard."

"Any hope she'll pass this time?" the other man asked as he picked a piece of meat off his plate.

"She needs a good tutor."

"Hermione thinks she can tutor her." Sirius informed him.

"Miss Granger is a wonderful student, and no doubt in time she'll be a wonderful teacher, but I think Miss Dennison is beyond her range of expertise." Dumbledore laughed. "At the moment that is."

"Hmm." Sirius said as he watched Harry and his friends again. He chuckled when he saw Fred put something in his sister's drink which made her punch him.

"You plan on being here for a time, don't you?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinking.

"Yes." Sirius said slowly, knowing exactly what the other man was thinking. "And, I've not much to do with my time, so, perhaps I could tutor her."

"Splendid idea, Sirius." Dumbledore said with a smile as he patted him on the back.

"Yes, it is quite amazing how it just came to me as well." Sirius said returning the smile. "When shall I start these lessons?"

"You should ask her that." he shrugged. "If she's willing to accept your help at all."

xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you learn to hold your wand?" Sirius asked as Brenda poised herself to take aim and make a book float across the room.

"My father." she said. "My grandfather tried teaching me a different way, but it was more comfortable how my father showed me." she explained. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." he said. "Just seems an unusual way, that's all."

Brenda took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the book again. She had agreed after a few days consideration to have Sirius tutor her. She had to pass this time around, no two ways about it. She found herself wanting to strangle the man though. He had criticized how she held her wand, how she pronounced certain spells, and with how much wrist movement she flicked her wand.

She shook her head to clear it of all the annoying little things Sirius had said to her over the last week of tutoring. She put all her effort into moving the book. She hated to do this spell. Any idiot first year could do it at her old school, but she always manage to make a mess of it somehow or other.

"That's right." Sirius said as he watched the book move slowly but smoothly across the room toward a table. "Just a little further..." he urged.

"Almost there." Brenda muttered under her breath as she tried to get the book to move just a little quicker. Mistake. The book seemed to take off like a rocket, and shoot around the room as well. Sirius had to duck it has it zipped past his head. With a small scream, Brenda ducked behind the couch. The thing seemed to have a mind of its own as it made another turn around the room, this time nailing Sirius in the back of the head as he got back to his feet and reached into his pocket to remove his own wand to stop it.

"I'm sorry." she groaned as she slowly made her way out from behind the sofa, keeping an eye on the book as if it might take off again at any second.

"It's alright." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just a small lump."

"I don't know what happened." she said as she watched him grimace as his hand passed over the lump. "It just seem to have a mind of its own there at the end. I was concentrating so hard, too."

"Don't." he said as he took a seat on the couch and let out a long sigh.

"Don't what?" she asked as she sat next to him. "Don't explain anymore, or don't think?"

"Either." he answered as he carefully layed his head against the back of the sofa.

"Oh." she said, staring at her hands.

"Perhaps a new wand." he said.

"But, I've had this wand for years..."

"And its not done you a lot of good, has it?" he asked.

"Well, no, but..."

"Off to Hogsmeade then." he said as he leaned forward a bit. "This weekend is the trip, and you and I will go and pick out a new wand. How does that sound?"

"Oh, just peachy." she said, standing up. "This is no use." she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she began pacing around the room. "I'm going to fail this year as well, and after that, I'm done."

"Oh, don't start getting all whiny." Sirius laughed.

"I'm not." she said as she stopped in front of the fire, keeping her back to him. "I can't do another year after this, I don't want to be thirty years old, still trying to pass my seventh year." she added, tears starting to fall.

"You won't be." he said, laughing again before noticing the movement of her shoulders.

Oh dear, she was crying, he thought. Wonderful.

"Come, come." he said, moving over to stand next to her. "You'll get it this time around." he added, not sure what to do. His experience with whimpering females was rather limited, after all. "We just need to get you to relax a bit as you do your spells, you'll see, you're going to fly through this year." he went on, hesitantly putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It's very kind of you to lie, but I know that I'm no good at magic." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I should just go home, live in the muggle world like I've always done and just not use my magic."

"You should have come to quidditch practice, Bren." Hermione said as she, Ron and Harry came through the portrait hole. "Harry was brilliant." she stopped when she saw Brenda crying. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Brenda answered. "Just, a bad lesson." she added as she wiped her eyes. "I need to clean up, come Hermione, you can tell me all about the practice while I change."

"Okay." Hermione said, shooting a questioning glance to Sirius as she followed.

"Was the lesson that bad?" Ron asked.

"Oh, not that bad." Sirius answered as he watched the girls go upstairs. "She really is bad though." he whispered. "Now she's got into her head just to go back to Privet Drive and give up on magic all together."

"Trying to comfort her into staying?" Ron joked.

"Yes." Sirius said, ignoring the joke. "Wouldn't be right for someone to ignore what powers they were born with just because they didn't know how to use them properly at a certain time."

"Especially not if it means just staying on Privet Drive, putting up with my aunt, uncle, and especially Dudley spying on her and her family." Harry agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Decided to add another OC, and a slightly different idea to this story. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. If you notice any character mistakes, or mistakes at all, please let me know!**

* * *

"Try again." Hermione said as she stepped back to stand under the large tree near Hagrid's cabin. "This time, keep your wrist stiff, Bren."

"Good luck in getting her to listen." Sirius said as he sat next to Hagrid watching the lesson. "I've been telling her that for days."

"Will you both just be quiet, please!" Brenda said, trying as hard as she could to follow their instructions.

She lifted her wand and concentrated, she tried to keep her wrist stiff as Hermione had told her to, but she found it extraordinarily difficult to break eighteen years of habit, good or bad.

"Brenda." Hermione groaned as she saw the older girl's wrist slack for a moment.

"What?" she asked in exasperation, bringing her wand down, and along with it, a tree branch from the tree next to Hagrid's house.

"That was a bit too close." Hagrid said as he walked over to pick up the branch. "A few feet more and I woulda been homeless."

"I'm sorry." Brenda said impatiently. "This is useless." she added.

"You just need more practice." Hermione said.

"I've been practicing for a week straight, and no improvements at all." she retorted.

"One, Snape still has both eyebrows." Sirius laughed.

"Keep it up, Black." Brenda warned, raising her wand.

"Just joking, you're taking this far too seriously." he replied as he got up and looked up at the damaged tree. "Clean break." he commented.

"Oh, so it's not all jagged, goody for me." she said as she tucked her wand into her jeans pocket. "I'm well on my way to becoming the master of all witches."

"I sense sarcasm." Sirius whispered to Hermione.

"I've never liked any of you." Brenda said. "Not since the first moment I saw you."

"You know you don't mean that." Sirius said, pinching her cheek in as an annoying way as possible.

"Especially you." she growled.

Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius laughed at her, agitating her even more. Their laughter was cut off by a loud sound coming from the school.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking over at the building and seeing smoke rise up from one of the towers.

"Hagrid, take the girls and keep them with you." Sirius said as he drew his own wand and headed of to the school.

"Sirius!" both girls called.

"Stay here!" he called back over his shoulder. "Keep them here." he ordered Hagrid again.

Hagrid dragged both girls behind him into his cabin and barred the door behind him. Hermione and Brenda went to the windows and peered out, trying to figure out what was happening.

"We can't just let him run off into trouble by himself." Hermione protested.

"He told me to keep you two here, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Hagrid said as he bent to peer out the window over Brenda's head.

"Harry and Ron are in there." Hermione said, moving from window to window to try to find the best vantage point.

"Sirius'll make sure they're okay." he said as he stood back up. "Just sit tight, he'll be back, with Harry and Ron in tow."

"I hope you're right." Hermione mumbled as a loud rumble shook the cabin.

* * *

Sirius ran as fast as he could into the school, looking around as students and teachers ran back and forth, trying to figure out what was happening. He looked around for Harry, but he didn't see him in the main hall. Remembering he'd left both Harry and Ron in the library with Neville, he headed that way. He had to know he was alright.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" he heard Dumbledore say as he ran down a hall.

"Ludicrous." Snape said.

"What is going on?" he said as he walked to the two men, who were standing and talking to a young man, perhaps in his late twenties by his guess. "We need to get the students..."

"There is no threat." Dumbledore cut him off. "Apparently its an announcement of some sort."

"Of some sort?" the man said with a laugh. "Professor, your school has been chosen, this is a privilege."

"A privilege to have the school set upon and attacked?" Snape scoffed.

"Really, an institution such as this should be better prepared." the man said. "But, this is an honor for your school, nonetheless."

"Who is this?" Sirius asked. "What is he talking about?"

"Magical war-games." the man said with a smile. "Hogwarts has been chosen to participate."

"War games?" Sirius said in surprise.

"Yes, all fifth, sixth and seventh year students will be participating." the man nodded.

"And who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Reginald Thintwhistle." the man held his hand out. "Mr. Fudge sent me."

"You're not really going to let them take part in this, are you?" Sirius said, ignoring the man's outstretched hand.

"You haven't any choice." the man said, his tone icy. "Once chosen, you cannot refuse."

"I still feel you could have found a different way to inform us." Dumbledore said. "I do not take kindly to having my students and staff scared half to death."

"I apologize." Reginald said. "We will be making repairs though. And any students who may have been harmed, I can assure you, they were only minor wounds."

"How generous of you." Snape said dryly.

"Nothing your nurse cannot easily fix." Reginald added, fixing Snape with a sharp look.

"Sirius!" Harry's voice called from behind the group.

Sirius and the others turned to find Harry, Ron and Neville running towards them, dust covering their hair and clothes, and trying to catch their breath.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "It's not..."

"No, it's not that." Sirius cut him off. "Come, I'll explain it to you all." he added, turning the boys away from the assembled group. "I've left the girls at Hagrid's. We need to let them know this was nothing."

"We need to talk." Dumbledore informed Reginald. "In my office, please."

"Who is that?" Ron asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll explain when we get down to Hagrid's." Sirius repeated. "I'm sure Dumbledore will fill us all in more thoroughly later."

"Scared the heck out of me." Neville said. "Thought you-know-who was here."

"Not even something I want to imagine." Harry said as they passed a group of students who were being calmed by another teacher. "Can't seem to help it sometimes though." he added under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thanks again for the reviews, and to those of you who've added this to your alerts! R&R please!**

The students filed into the dining hall to listen to Dumbeldore's explanation of what had happened earlier. Many rumors were going around, and only a handful of students refused to believe anything until they'd heard it from their headmaster himself.

"Magical war-games." Hermione mumbled as she and the others sat down. "What could they be thinking?"

"That in case there's some sort of war, that it would be a good idea to have people as prepared as possible." Brenda said as she sat in between Hermione and Ginny.

"But to just attack the school like that, and then to demand we take part?" Hermione asked, not quickly getting over her anger at what Sirius had told them.

"That you'd have to ask them." Brenda replied. "That just seems plain stupid. I don't see a lot of the parents willing to let their kids simulate a war."

"I heard that there's a boat load of parents that'll be coming tomorrow." Fred said as he took a seat next to Harry.

"What about those of us who's parents aren't wizards?" Hermione asked, always worried that her parents might not be able to get to her if they really needed to.

"Dumbledore'll make sure they can get here." Ron said.

"He's not real thrilled with this war-games idea either." Harry chimed in as he watched Dumbledore exchange words with Reginald.

"I hope he found a way out of it." Ginny said.

"Why is it just the three years are made to do it?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will explain that." Brenda said as she looked towards the front, following Harry's intent gaze and laughing when she saw Sirius arguing with Reginald. "I think Sirius has made a new little friend." she added.

"He looks familiar." Hermione said. "Where do I know him from?"

"Don't know." Ron said as he impatiently watched the teachers. "I wish they'd hurry up with this, we can't have dinner until they're done."

"Is food all you think about?" Hermione asked.

"When I'm hungry it is." he answered.

"Seems reasonable." Brenda said, laughing at Hermione's angry face. "Not nice when people gang up on you, is it?" she asked, sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature." Harry said, chuckling. "You're how old?"

"Once in a while I choose to ignore that one before the eight." she shrugged. "Everyone has their immature moments."

"Excuse me." Dumbeldore's voice called out over the numerous conversations happening all around the hall. "I'm sure you are all very anxious to hear an explanation to the fireworks from earlier today." he went on once he'd gotten everyone's attention. "Hogwarts has been chosen to take part in a war-games."

Students all around whispered to one another. Some were worried about what the war-games might entail, others seemed rather keen on the idea, some voiced their disapproval, and declared that they would not in fact take place in any such thing. Others cried out that Dumbledore and Thintwhistle would be hearing from their parents.

"Your parents will be arriving her tomorrow for a confrence on these games." Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that students in their fifth, sixth and seventh years will have no choice but to take part." he informed them. "Short of your parents removing you from school altogether, those students will need to report to either Mr. Thintwhistle or one of his colleagues." he added over a few angry shouts. "I'm sure he can explain this better than I."

He sat down and gestured to Regianld to talk to the students. Reluctantly, the man got to his feet and stared out over the assembled pupils, thinking how best to approach this.

"I know that some of you may not like the idea of a simulated war." he began. "But, no matter how unpleasant the idea, it is necessary. These are dangerous times, and we must be prepared in case the worst should happen. So, Mr. Fudge, and a special council, gathered and came up with this, in my opinion, ingenious idea." he stopped and looked around as a some of the student conferred with one another. "I'm sure any one of you would like nothing more than to know their families and friends are safe, because of you and your knowledge."

"How does learning how to fight in a war do that?" Hermione asked.

"The more wizards and witches on our side, the easier it shall be to defeat any who mean us harm." Reginald said, staring at Hermione, not pleased with her interuption. "And who are you, young lady?" he asked. "What year?"

"Hermione Granger, fifth year." she answered.

"Ah, one who will be taking part." he nodded with a smile. "I'm glad to see you had enough pluck and backbone to stand up and ask your question, no matter how rude you might appear." he said. "You may sit down." he added, dismissing her.

"Can you believe the nerve?" she asked as she sat back down as Reginald went on talking, even while she remained standing.

"Remember yet where you know him from?" Harry asked, ignoring the rest of what was being said.

"No." she shook her head. "It's driving me mad though."

"Oh, thank goodness." Ron sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He sat down, we can eat." he smiled.

"That's it?" Brenda asked. "All of that worry and scare, and we get that piddly little explanation?"

"War games, we'll be taking part, get to save friends and family." Ron muttered as their food appeared before them.

"He has a rather one track mind, doesn't he." Brenda said as she watched all three Weasley brothers devour their food.

"Wait until he's eaten." Harry said as he began to eat his own food. "Then it'll dawn on him what's going on."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione called out as she and the others were on their way back to their common room. "You said parents were coming tomorrow, will mine be able to make it here alright?"

"No need to worry, Miss Granger." he said kindly. "All parents will be in attendance. Even those who are not wizards."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Harry dug his hands into his pockets and stared uncomfortably as they began to talk about their parents visits as they entered the portrait hole.

"I hope Mum does't embarass me." Ron said.

"How would she do that?" Brenda asked.

"I dunno, bring me a hot pink sweater with snowflakes." he shrugged as he plopped down onto the sofa. "Just to keep me extra warm."

Brenda stared at him, hoping he was joking. She took a seat in one of the chairs and flung her legs over the arm and clutched a pillow.

"I'm so glad my parents aren't like that." she said. "Although, I don't even want to imagine what my mom would have been like if she'd been here to actually see their little 'announcment' earlier."

"At least you all have parents." Harry muttered as he stared into the fire.

"Sirius is here." Hermione reminded him.

"He'll act as your parent, won't he?" Brenda asked.

"It's not quite the same." Harry said, turning around.

"It's better than having no one at all." Brenda replied. "I know a few people who have no family, they end up being raised by some distant relation who barely ever even spoke to their parents."

"Sirius isn't a relation at all." he said grabbing a pillow from the sofa and tossing it on the floor to sit on. "He was friends with my parents."

"But you know him, and from what I've heard, he was very, very good friends with them." Brenda said. "Be grateful that you have him. I'd rather have him here than that aunt and uncle of yours."

"She has a point." Ron said, making a face at the thought of the Dursleys.

"Sirius will speak up for you against that idiot Thintwhistle better than anyone I can think of." Hermione said.

"Still no ideas about him?" Brenda asked.

"No." she muttered.

"You know really, I'm eighteen, I shouldn't have to take part in these things if I don't want to." Brenda said, "I'm an adult after all."

"You'd be better off telling them you're a danger." Sirius said as he walked up to the group. "Perhaps they could use you as an enemy." he added, gesturing to her to move her legs and sitting on the arm of the chair when she did so.

"You're not a very nice man." she said. "To pick on your own pupil. Not nice at all."

"Forget that." Harry said. "Do we have to do this?" he asked. "Is there anyway we can get out of it?"

"No." Sirius shook his head.

"We can't get hurt though, right?" Brenda asked. "I mean, it's not a real war or anything."

"Depends on how realistic they want things." he answered.

"They wouldn't want it so realistic that they'd let any of us die!" she argued. "There's no way any of the parents would go for that, and the ministry wouldn't be able to withstand that."

"I'm not totally convinced the ministry knows everything." he said, looking around at all of them. "I think Reginald Thintwhistle is hiding something."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Black, how nice to to see you." Dolores Umbridge's voice called in a sing-song tone from behind Sirius as he walked along towards Dumbeldore's office.

"Dolores." he said, turning around to find the ever annoying little woman, as usual, decked out in a sickeningly pink frock.

"I'm glad I ran into you." she said, not letting her annoyance at his familiar address to her show. "I need to speak to you."

"Oh, why is that?" he asked.

"It concerns your godson." she replied. "Come along with me, we can speak in my office."

"Office?" he asked. "I didn't know you had one here at Hogwarts."

"A rather makeshift affair, I'm afraid." she explained with a smile. "Just while we get things together for our little games."

"Oh yes, the war-games." he muttered.

"Please, sit down." she said, gesturing to a pink floral chair.

"Too kind." he said as he forced himself to sit. "What is it about Harry that we need to talk about?"

"It's concerning the war-games." she said, moving around to the other side of the desk. "I think you'll be glad to know that he will not be taking part in them."

"And why is this?" Sirius asked, part of him relieved to hear this, and part of him feeling a bit angry.

"He's been known to, how shall we put it, attract less than satisfactory attention." she answered with another of her fake smiles.

"You're afraid Voldemort will show up during your precious games then?" he guessed.

"That is a concern of ours, yes." she nodded. "Though, really Mr. Black, you needn't take such a tone with me. Its in everyones best interest."

"That and the Ministry couldn't handle another scandal." he added, smiling rather wolfishly.

"Really, Mr. Black!" she said, "We are merely thinking of the saftey of the students involved. We do not wish to have another incident such as befell poor Cedric Diggery."

"I can agree with you there." Sirius said. "But I don't think its fair if Harry is to be excluded when things such as this come up, simply because Voldemort..."

"I understand you've begun tutoring someone." Umbridge cut him off, not wishing to here _his_ name mentioned.

"Brenda?" he asked, confused about why she should care at all about that.

"Yes, Miss Dennison." she nodded, gaining her composure again. "I think it would be best that you cease those lessons."

"Why?" he asked, wishing he had waited just a few more minutes before heading to Dumbledore's office. Perhaps then he might have avoided this annoying meeting for a time at least.

"Well, she is known to be rather accident prone.."

"Which is why I am tutoring her." he replied, using a tone that indicated he felt as though he felt he shouldn't have to explain this.

"I do not think you are the person to be tutoring anyone." she went on. "A former prisoner is not a suitable person to be teaching someone who obviously has no real control over their powers."

"It's not as though I'd done anything to be sent to prison." he said, trying to keep his temper in check. "And..."

He was cut off by a knock at Umbridge's door and Brenda poked her head around.

"You wanted to see me." she said, looking uncertainly back and forth between the pair.

"Yes, Miss Dennison." Umbridge said, another of her sickening smiles evident. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Brenda said uneasily, taking the seat next to Sirius's.

"You're going to love this, Brenda." he said, leaning over a bit in his chair.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not suitable to be your tutor." he said before Umbridge could. "I'm an evil ex-prisoner and so I should not be allowed to warp the minds of the young."

Brenda stared at Umbridge as Sirius spoke. The Ministry let the likes of the Malfoy family run about, their activities were even known in the States. But Sirius, who should never have been in prison...

"You have to joking." she said.

"No, I am not." she said, levelling a look at Sirius. "And, as I was trying to say, that is only one reason."

"What's another?" Brenda asked, eager to hear what other nonsense the woman would come up with.

Sirius waited for the answer as well, but instead of hearing words, he felt something trying to breach his mind. Umbridge. She was trying to read his thoughts. She had no right to do this!, he thought. He tried to resist, but a few things slipped by before he could shut her off completely.

Umbridge smiled to herself as she invaded his mind. She knew he was hiding something, and if it was something she could use to stop Voldemort doing any harm, then she and the Ministry would come off as heroes. But she found nothing about Voldemort, nothing other than the usual unease at his still being at large. Instead she found images, some not so pleasant from his childhood, some happpier from his time at Hogwarts.

His happiest was when he'd found Harry and had finally convinced the boy he was there to help, to keep him safe. Finally, she stumbled upon one that would give her cause to make him leave Hogwarts. A deep fondness for a certain female student. It would hardly be appropriate to allow him to continue private lessons with the girl when he harbored such feelings.

"I do not think it is wise to allow any fornication to continue." she said once Sirius had blocked her out.

"Fornication?" Brenda repeated. "Did she just say fornication?" she asked Sirius who just continue to glower at Umbridge.

"Fornication means..." Umbridge began as though she were talking to an idiotic child.

"I know what it means." Brenda snapped. "We have big fancy words like that where I come from, believe it or not." she added. "What I want to know, is where you got that idea."

"There have been some rumors."

"Let me guess, at least some of these rumors were started by a certain little albino boy." Brenda replied.

"It is not very befitting of a student of Hogwarts, a fine institution, to call others names." Umbridge said.

"I'm eighteen." Brenda stated.

"And you're telling me this, because?"

"Because, I'm of legal age, and Sirius is not a teacher here, so, if there were anything going on, it would be none of your business."

"Please come in." Umbridge called as she thankfully heard a knock at her door. "I have more appointments." she said.

"So it's an easy excuse for you to avoid any more questions." Brenda said.

"Let's just leave." Sirius said, getting to his feet and pulling Brenda to hers. "You have no right go into people's minds just to try to find something to suit your purposes." he told Umbridge as he opened the door, shocking poor Neville, still grasping Brenda's wrist in his hand.

"What is going on?" she asked, pulling her wrist free as they walked along a nearly empty hall.

"Nothing." he said as he kept on walking, looking straight ahead, saying very little.

"Where did she get the idea we were having some sort of fling?" Brenda asked, hoping to get more out of him.

"Your father's here." he said, ignoring her question, instead nodding towards the man he'd seen in quite a few pictures Brenda kept around.

He wanted to get away. He was mad at himself for letting Umbridge into his mind like that. He was mad at himself for letting any thoughts for Brenda go beyond that of tutor/pupil. He hadn't even realized those thoughts were really there. Well he had, but he'd pushed them to the back of his mind. He'd decided he was going to ignore them all. He had things that needed his close attention. He tried as he walked along, to push those thoughts to the back of his mind again, and hoped that time they would stay.

"Sirius." she called as he continued to walk.

"Bren!" her father called as he quickly walked over to his only daughter and hugged her.

"Hi Daddy." she said, returning the hug, but watching as Sirius headed off towards Dumbledore's office.

"Who was that?" her father asked, staring after the dark-clad figure his daughter was watching.

"My tutor." she answered as she turned her attention to him. "Where's mom?"

"Your Aunt Lydia went into labor, and Uncle Steve is out of town..." he said apologetically.

"Oh, I was hoping to see her." she sighed. "So you had to come all this way on your own?"

"I made sure he had good company." a happily familiar voice said.

"Brian!" Brenda called when she saw her older brother. "Shouldn't you be planning your wedding?"

"That's all done." he said. "Actually, the couple of weeks between now and when they start setting up for these silly little games will be a good time for you to come home for the wedding."

"I don't know if I can get out of the games themselves." she said, linking her arms into each of theirs, walking between them.

"I went to the ministry, your grandfather even spoke to Fudge." her father, Cal, told her. "It's not looking good, Bren."

"Perhaps Hogwarts would prefer if I were on the other school's side." she considered.

"Sabotage." Brian laughed. "You could bring down that other school, giving Hogwarts a victory."

"Thanks for the support." she said, stomping on his foot.

"So, that was your tutor earlier?" Cal whispered to her as they walked on.

"Yes." she nodded.

"You know, Brian's friend from school, Gavin, he's taking on new pupils." he told her.

"And?"

"I think I should get in touch with him." he said simply. "I definitely think I will." he added with a firm nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat in the common room by himself as the others who were actually allowed to take part in the upcoming war-games went about making plans for the month they had before they began. When he'd first heard that he was going to sit them out, he was relieved, that was of course until Sirius told him why he would be sitting them out. Now, as he watched others run around talking, trying to figure out what was going to happen, what tasks the Ministry and the organizers were going to set out for them, he was jealous. Once again, he was an outsider. That old feeling that he knew only too well and he hated.

"Hey Harry." Neville said as he came to sit next to him. "So, what are you going to do with your free time?"

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "I'm not going home, so I guess I'll sit here and watch everyone else. How about you?"

"My gran and I are going on holiday." Neville answered. "Well, sort of. We're going to Dublin to visit some old friend of hers."

"This is so aggravating." Hermione groaned as she and Ron stomped through the portrait hole.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"They won't let any of us know _anything_ about what we'll be doing." she said as she plopped down in a nearby chair.

"Dumbeldore caught us trying to listen in on him and that Thintwhistle guy." Ron said. "Told George and Fred their idea wouldn't work."

"It would have if you hadn't dropped the bug on Snape." Hermione argued.

"Yeah, well..." Ron stopped there, not able to come up with anything else to say.

"So, what are you all going to do for the next month?" Hermione asked, still rather peeved at the idea of missing an entire month of classes.

"Stay at home." Ron shrugged.

"Stay here." Harry added.

"Dublin." Neville piped in.

"Can't you go stay at Sirius'?" Hermione asked Harry. "He's free now, and with Brenda going home for a couple of weeks for her brother's wedding, he's going to have even more free time."

"Dumbledore asked Sirius to help with all the preparations." Harry answered.

He'd thought of staying with Sirius, he rather liked the idea of spending time getting to know his godfather, just the two of them, hopefully without anyone trying to kill either of them. But Sirius had said he was needed at Hogwarts, and that he and Harry could go to Hogsmeade as often as possible, and Harry was going to have to live with that.

"Is this the last one?" they heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Yes." Brenda said as she walked down the stairs behind a man who was only a bit older than her, and who it was quite evident was some sort of relation.

"Her brother." Hermione informed the boys. "Cute, isn't he?" she said as she watched him flick his wand and perform a feather-weight spell on the trunk he had been dragging.

"He the one getting married?" Ron asked as he watched in disgust as Hermione practically drooled over the other guy.

"Yes." she nodded, turning her attention back to the group.

"Okay." Brenda said, coming over and handing them each a slip of paper. "These are the addresses I'll be at for the next couple of weeks." she added. "If any of you need anything, or have any news to share about our little game coming up, let me know."

"Rome and Athens?" Hermione asked, staring at the piece of paper with the neat print spelling out the foriegn addresses.

"How much money does your family have?" Ron asked, then grimaced as he received a sharp kick from Hermione. "I'm only asking."

"Our family split the cost with hers." Brenda laughed. "She's part Italian, so that's practically free." she explained as she picked up a small shoulder bag. "Okay then, before Brian throws a hissy fit, I should go."

"I don't throw hissy fits, I've explained that." he called as he waited by the door. "Ready?"

"Bye, guys." she sighed as she waved and ran to catch up with Brian as he walked out leaving her.

"I want to go to her brother's wedding." Ron said as he stared at the slip of paper.

"You guys should get packing, too, shouldn't you?" Harry said, not really wanting to bring it up knowing he'd be left with only a very few people while they were gone.

"You should come home with me." Ron said as he and the others got to their feet. "We don't really have anything planned, but its better than sitting around here."

"Thanks, but when Sirius isn't helping out, we're going do some stuff." Harry said, hoping he would actually get a chance to spend time with him.

"If you're sure, but, if you change your mind." Ron said with a smile.

"I know, thanks a lot." Harry replied, returning the smile.

* * *

It was only two more days before everyone was due back to school. Harry was relieved. He had only gotten to spend two entire days with Sirius. Every time they went to do something, he was called back by Thintwhistle and Dumbledore. He had written to Ron and Hermione as often as he could without feeling like too much of an idiot. He only wrote to Brenda once, knowing she was probably having a brilliant time in Rome or Athens, which ever she may have been in.

He hated to say it, but a part of him was rather glad that he only got a couple of days with Sirius. Since everyone else had left for the break, he had been a bit cranky. And the looks he shot Umbridge worried him. He'd asked a few times what was the matter, but the man would never answer. Instead, he mumbled something about doing an assignment for Dumbledore and left. He knew that Sirius was annoyed by the fact that Umbridge had told him he wasn't allowed to tutor anyone, that he had heard from Fred and George who had been eavesdropping on an argument between the two the day the Weasley's left. They'd heard that in the hall outside the Gryffyndor common room. He didn't know why that should bother him so terribly though. He asked, but once again, Sirius stonewalled him.

"Its not all about being told that I'm not allowed to tutor." is all Sirius would say before coming up with a change of topic or leaving the room all together.

Harry walked along the hall, on his way down to Hagrid's cabin. He stopped when he heard two voices. One belonged to Sirius and the other to Brenda if he wasn't mistaken.

"I don't understand why you won't even talk to me anymore." Brenda said. "Just because you're not allowed to tutor me doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"Ah, but you're forgetting the rumors Umbridge alluded to." Sirius replied.

"So, because Malfoy and his goons put out a rumor that you and I are a couple of some sort, we can't even talk, much less be friends?" she asked, completely confused by his logic.

"I need to go." Sirius said.

"No, you need to explain what's going on." Brenda demanded. "What did she do to you? You freaked out and told her she had no right to do something..."

"It was nothing." Sirius said.

"Obviously it was something. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this." she argued. "Please, I'm totally confused. I thought we were pretty good friends, and now suddenly, you can barely stand to look at me."

"I'm sorry, Brenda, but I really do have to go." Sirius said after a moment's silence before moving off.

Harry heard his footsteps move away and he poked his head around the corner and saw Brenda staring after Sirius. She looked both angry and hurt and he didn't know what to do. He quietly went back the way he'd come.

Malfoy started a rumor about Sirius and Brenda? And yet, this was the first he'd heard of it. How was that possible? Was there something to that rumor? Obviously not, from hearing Brenda and Sirius talk. But he couldn't help but feel there was a grain of truth to it. Was that why Sirius had taken it so hard that he wasn't allowed to tutor Brenda anymore, because then he wouldn't be able to spend time with her?

"Hey, Harry." Brenda's voice called from behind him, bringing him out of his own thoughts.

"Hi." he said. "You're back early."

"Yeah, my mom was needed back at work and Brian and Cristie got a chance at a honeymoon sooner than they'd planned, so they moved everything up a couple of days." she nodded before saying the password at the portrait hole. "How was your time here alone?" she asked. "Get to spend a lot of time with Sirius?"

"No." he shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." she laughed half-heartedly. "I saw him when I got back to the school. He looks tired."

"He's been busy." Harry said as he watched her set her things down at the foot of the stairs. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked the idea of Sirius having even a small crush on one of his classmates, it seemed weird, especially since he lived down the street from her, and they were in the same house.

He tried to think back and remember if he'd ever heard of Sirius with anyone. He couldn't think of any girl the older man had mentioned. Somehow, he just couldn't picture Sirius with a girlfriend, or a wife. It seemed completely odd and out of place. But, if he really thought about it, he was sure Sirius got lonely, just like anyone else, especially having spent so long in Azkaban, alone.

"Woo-hoo." Brenda waved her hand in front of Harry's face as though she had been trying to get his attention for a while. "Come back down to planet Earth." she laughed.

"Sorry." he said, blushing a bit. "My mind wandered."

"Be careful about that." she said. "My mind did that and never returned." she joked as she grabbed her stuff and headed up the stairs. "You should try to get him to take it easy." she added before she disappeared up the stairs.

She was right, Harry thought. He needed to get Sirius to relax for a bit. He tried to think of a way to do that. Getting Umbridge away for a bit would be a good way to start with. There was a vein in Sirius' forehead that throbbed whenever the woman spoke. Yes, he would find a way to get her out of the school for a bit. With a smile Harry grabbed a sheet of paper and began writing to Fred and George. Who better to help him with a way to get rid of Umbridge, if only for a short time.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've decided that I'm going out for the air squadron." Ron informed the group as they left the common room headed for the library.

"Ron Weasley, flyboy." Brenda laughed.

"Why the air squad?" Hermione asked. "I'm going out for the land squad, I think that should be more exciting."

"How do you figure?" he asked. "In the air squad, you get to fly around, do air assaults, diving...it's gonna be brilliant!"

"We're going out for the land one, Hermione." Fred announced. "You'll have the best Weasleys."

"Which are you going out for, Bren?" Hermione asked, laughing at Ron's annoyance at his brother's comment.

"Air." she answered simply as they entered the library.

"You can't be serious." Ron said, staring at her in surprise.

"It maybe hit or miss as to whether or not I can light a candle without setting fire to the room I'm in, but I can fly quite well." she replied, completely confident in her abilities.

Harry took his seat in silence, annoyed by the fact that they were sitting around discussing which area they'd be best in while he could do nothing, even though he would love a chance to fly with the air squadron. He opened his book and began to read the history of something or other. At that point he didn't care what he was reading. It wasn't as though it really mattered. No classes were going to be taking place while the war-games were happening. This trip to the library was mostly a chance for Hermione to finish all her work so her mind would be at ease knowing she wasn't going to fall behind.

"Have you guys heard any rumors about Sirius?" he asked, breaking up their chats, a small part of him hoping to make the others a little uncomfortable, just as he ws hearing them discuss the games.

"Rumors about Sirius?" Hermione asked. "No, of course not." she shook her head. "I need to go get a book." she quickly added as she jumped to her feet and headed off.

"She's lying." Brenda said as she watched Hermione almost knock Ginny Weasley to the ground. "What kind of rumors?" she asked, turning her attention back to Harry.

"Any." he shrugged.

"So, you're going out for the air squad, too?" Ron said to Brenda, eager to change the subject.

"Ron." Harry said as he put his quill down. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing." he said. "Nothing at all."

"Ron." Brenda said. "Talk."

"You don't want to hear it, either of you." he replied nervously.

"There have been rumors about Sirius and I." Brenda said. "How long have they been going around?"

"You know about them?" Ron asked in surprise. "I told Hermione you'd find out."

"How long?" Harry repeated.

"I don't see what it matters." Hermione said as she reluctantly came back to the table. "They're just stupid rumors."

"How long?" both Harry and Brenda demanded at once.

"Since Sirius started tutoring you." Ron answered, cracking under the pressure of both their gazes upon him.

"That's more than a month now." Brenda said.

"How is it that its been going around this long, yet neither of us knew?" Harry demanded.

"We made sure no said anything around either of you, especially you, Harry." Hermione answered.

"Why especially me?" he asked.

"Because it would be weird for you to hear people talk about your godfather and one of your classmates." Brenda answered for the nervous pair. "But why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear about it from that pink freak Umbridge?"

"We were afraid you were gonna say it was true." Ron admitted, not liking the images that would result in.

"Hey, they're calling for anyone who wants to try out for the air squad." Fred said, interrupting the flow of conversation.

"Thank you." Ron said, jumping to his feet and taking off for the quidditch field.

"We need to chat later." Brenda told Hermione as she followed.

"George and I are gonna go watch." Fred said. "You two coming along?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, closing her books.

"I thought you wanted to study so bad." Harry said as he gathered his stuff and followed.

"It can wait." she smiled.

"Plus if I get distracted watching them fly, you can avoid any more questions." he added accusingly.

Hermione felt the sting that Harry had intended for her. She had wanted to say something, but she knew how weird it might be for him to hear people talk about his godfather and one of the girls in his house. It was weird enough her hearing, simply knowing both people. She didn't know how weird it might be for Harry. It would be like hearing your father was with one of your schoolmates. She'd find a way to make it up to him. She just needed to figure out how.

* * *

A group had gathered to watch the tryouts for the air squadron. Some had come to simply watch the first group be filled out, others did it simply because quidditch was suspended until after the games were through. Because of the lack of quidditch, a large group of the sports players had decided to go out for the air squadron. Oliver Wood was impatiently waiting his turn in the air as Cho flew around above. It had driven him nearly mad when he heard that quidditch was suspended. He was there to try out because it was at least a chance to stay on his broom and in the air.

Harry watched Oliver pace back and forth and couldn't help but laugh just a bit. He knew how annoying it was, but still, it was rather amusing seeing Oliver go mad after only a short time without his beloved sport.

"I hope for his sake he makes it on." Sirius said as he took a seat next to Harry and the others. "I think he may explode otherwise."

"I know." Harry replied quietly.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked, staring at the boy.

"No, of course not." he shook his head.

"He's mad at all of us because Ron and I kept a secret from him." Hermione explained.

"Be quiet, Hermione." Harry hissed.

"What secret?"

"A rumor, actually." Hermione answered, feeling she didn't need to go much further.

"Oh, yes, that." Sirius nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know about the silly thing myself until Umbridge filled me in."

"You don't seem very upset." Harry observed.

"Why should I be?" he asked as he looked at Oliver who had taken flight. "It's a rumor started by Malfoy and his goons."

"Seems like you'd want to know if someone was saying anything about you." he shrugged.

"People say a lot of things about me." Sirius smiled. "Most of it very ugly. A rumor about me and an attractive young woman, that's one I can live with."

"Look at him go." Brenda said as she came and sat next to Hermione. "Did you see Malfoy? I hate the little albino, but he can fly, I'll give him that."

"You're trying for the air squad?" Sirius asked in surprise as he stared at Brenda holding her broom, a pair of black leather gloves covering her hands.

"Yes." she said slowly. "Why does everyone assume I can't fly?"

"Because we've seen you with a wand." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I can fly at least." she said.

"Can you use your magic while doing so?" Sirius asked.

"A bit." she answered as she got to her feet, seeing Oliver was almost finished. "I'm up." she said.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Sirius said as he got to his feet as well and followed her down to the field.

"I'll be fine." she said with a sigh. "Just go back to the stands." she added. "Shoo now, shoo." she waved him off and went to take her place.

None of them could believe their eyes. She was completely inept with her wand, but when she got on her broom, she was unbelievable. She flew around quickly, effortlessly, and when the judges released different obsticles, she deftly avoided them. Harry laughed when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. The boy thought he'd be a shoe in for the squadron leader, but after watching Brenda's performance, he was unsure, not that he'd let on to his friends of course.

"Any more concerns?" Brenda asked after she had landed and walked over to rejoin her friends.

"I don't stand a chance as leader." Ron said. "You're bloody scary with a wand, but brilliant on a broom."

"Thank you." she laughed as she took a mock bow. "Now, we just have to wait until tomorrow night at dinner before we find out who the squad leaders will be."

"Do we get to watch your try outs, Hermione?" Ron asked as they headed back into the school.

"No." she shook her head. "I don't think people would be as interested. Besides, I'm not sure how many will be there. Air squad is the most popular choice."

"I just want to beat Malfoy." Brenda said as she walked along behind Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Teach the little brat to start rumors." she smiled.

"Too bad I'll be the one beating you." Malfoy said as he shoved his way past the group. "I don't know why they're even letting you in, you're likely to blow up your own school." he added with a smirk. "You should be sitting on the sidelines with Potter and your old boyfriend. Watching as outcasts."

"You are so lucky you're a minor." Brenda said with a cheery smile. "Otherwise I'd beat you to a bloody pulp." she added as she walked past, leaving Malfoy and his friends laughing.

"Just rumors, right?" Harry asked as he fell into step next to Sirius.

"Right." he nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"They won't let anyone in to watch the land squadron try out." Brenda said as plopped down onto the grass that Ron, Harry, Ginny and Sirius had chosen for an impromptu picnic.

"Why not?" Ron asked as he shoved a hunk of cheese into his mouth.

"Oh, something about what the land squadron will be doing is more secretive that the air squad." she answered as she dug around in the basket that Ginny had packed. "We can't see the sea squad either."

"That's not fair." Ron groused. "They got to watch us."

"Its harder to hide a group of people flying about on brooms." Sirius laughed.

"Not if you do some sort of camouflage." Brenda said.

"Can you?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "Don't even know who'll be on that squad, much less what we'll be doing."

"Who is the other school?" Harry asked.

"Durmstrang." Sirius answered.

"How do you know?" Brenda asked. "We're actually taking part in it and they haven't bothered to tell us."

"I have my sources." he smiled.

"You don't think he'll be here, do you?" Ron asked Harry, disgust clearly written all over his face.

"Who's he?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied to Ron. "Does it matter?" he asked with a laugh.

"No." Ron said quickly. "I couldn't care less."

"Who?" Brenda asked Ginny and Sirius.

"Viktor Krum." Ginny answered with a giggle.

"Oh, well that explains it all." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch player extraordinaire, and Durmstrang student who wooed Hermione last year." Sirius told her quietly as Ron tried to hide his agitation at the thought of Krum being there.

"Oh, so Hermione has a foreign boytoy does she?" Brenda joked.

"Shut up." Ron said. "They went to one stupid dance."

"That's how I got my first boyfriend." Brenda replied. "We went to the Valentine's dance, and we dated for four years."

"Well, you're not Hermione." Ron said. "Stupid Durmstrang." he muttered under his breath. "I'm not hungry. I'm going in."

"Oh, Ron, just sit down." Ginny said. "I've got more chocolate frogs."

"I'm not in the mood." he said as he got up. "I need to practice my flying anyhow."

"How are you going to do that inside?" his sister asked.

"I'll go out onto the quidditch field." he answered.

"But you said you were going in." she pointed out.

"Well, I'll go in, get my broom, and head to the field."

"I'll go with you." she said, getting to her feet. "He's so much fun when he's like this." she told the others with a laugh as she followed. "Wait for me." she called in a singsong voice.

"Oh, its times like this I miss my brother." Brenda said as she watched them leave, Ron running to get ahead of Ginny a bit.

"You didn't do or say anything to intentionally torture your brother, did you?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not." she smiled. "I was the best little sister anyone could ever want." she added, batting her eyelashes.

"Do you have any other brothers and sisters?" Harry asked.

"Nope." she shook her head. "One boy, one girl, and they decided we were enough of a handful."

"Did you want more?" Harry asked. He'd always wished that he'd had siblings. Watching Ron with his, he was always envious.

"No, Brian was enough fun all on his own." she said.

"I get the feeling that you still torture him." Sirius said.

"I am so offended by that." she said, "I was never the type to wait until he went to pick up his dates when our parents were gone, and then throw all of my stuffed animals in his room, pin up posters of Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears. Or hide little frilly nightgowns under his pillow for the girl to find." she added, falling back laughing at the memories she was bringing up.

"You were mean." Harry said, glad at that moment he didn't have a sister.

"No, no." she said. "I still am. Great thing about the girl he married, she thinks like me." she added with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"So you two can double team him?" Sirius asked, feeling truly sorry for Brian.

"It's so much fun." she said, the thought alone making her happy. "You know, I think it could be quite fun having you down the street Harry." she added, smiling wolfishly.

"Oh god." he groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can work it so you can come live with me at the end of the year." Sirius told him. "Just need to have a talk with Dumbledore and that lovely family of yours."

"You need to talk to Dumbledore before letting your godson live with you?" Brenda asked.

"Long story." Sirius said.

"Well, that means you'd be taking some of my fun away." she said, pouting a bit. "Not sure I like that plan." she turned to Harry. "Oh, I got to see that charming little cousin of yours while I was home. We had a little party before Brian and Christie left for their honeymoon, and he snuck in and was stealing food."

"If he smells food, he'll do anything to get to it." Harry explained.

"So I gathered." she nodded as she took a bag of jelly beans out of her pocket. "Anyone want the black ones?" she asked, offering the handful to Harry and Sirius.

"Thank you." Sirius said as he took them and quickly popped them in his mouth.

"That's just disgusting." she shuddered.

"They're the best ones." he argued.

"If you've no taste. The red ones are best." she said as she held the bag out to Harry, who took a handful.

"That rumor that was going around." he suddenly said.

"What about it?" Sirius asked, feeling a bit exasperated at the mention of it.

"I know its none of my business, but, if you two were, you know...I wouldn't have a problem with it." he stuttered.

Brenda and Sirius stared at Harry before looking at one another. Brenda then turned to Harry with a smile.

"I'm glad you said that." she said, setting her bag of candy down.

"You are?" he asked neverously.

"Yes, it makes what we have to tell you that much easier." Sirius said.

"What you have to tell me?"

"We didn't want you to be too weirded out by this." Brenda said, taking Sirius's hand. "Especially not when the baby comes."

Harry looked at them, completely dumbfounded. He tried to think of something to say, but he was at such a loss.

"We will want you to be the godfather." Brenda continued.

"I...I..." Harry babbled. "Okay?"

"By jove, I do think you really have him believing you." Sirius said, suddenly erupting into laughter.

"I think you're right." Brenda said, holding her stomach as she rocked back and forth, shaking with laughter herself.

"That was not funny." Harry said, the numbness leaving him. "That was just sick."

"Oh, it was just a joke." Brenda said, regaining some of her composure. "Harry, come on." she pleaded as Harry got up and headed for the school.

"Harry!" Sirius called. "Maybe he's just having us on now. He'll come back any second." he told Brenda.

"Perhaps not." she replied as they watched him get further and further away. "I suppose we should go apologize." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll go do that, you clear all this up." she added as she jumped up. "Don't miss anything, you don't want to litter." she called over her shoulder as she ran after Harry, leaving Sirius with the remains of the picnic.

* * *

"Excuse me." Dumbledore's voice called out as everyone settled in before dinner. "If you would be so kind as to give me your attention, Mr. Thintwhistle will be announcing the squadron leaders."

"I hope you don't mind taking orders from someone younger than you." Malfoy whispered to Brenda as they sat waiting for Thintwhistle to announce the leaders.

"No, I'm sure Oliver will be a good captain." she replied with a bubbly smile.

"I will just get to the announcements, seeing as how that has been the hot topic around the school for days now." Thintwhistle said as he stood in front of the group. "The leader of the Sea Squadron is, Mr. Michael Corner." a round of applause followed the announcement of the Ravenclaw student's name.

"The leader of the Land Squadron, Miss Hermione Granger." all the Weasley's, and Harry let out whistles and loud applause at this announcement. Hermione blushed and told them to be quiet as Thintwhistle announced the leader of the third and final group.

"And, we had the most difficulty in chosing a leader for this final group. But after long deliberation, we came to a majority vote. The leader of the Air Squadron, Miss Brenda Dennison."

More cheers from the Gryffindor table, and hisses and boos erupted from the Slytherin table. Brenda turned to Malfoy and winked at him, causing his face to turn an even deeper shade of red than it had been before.

"If the Squadron leaders would please step forward." Thintwhistle added as the commotion died down. "We would like to give each of you medals denoting your rank among your respective groups." he went on as all three came to stand in the front of the room. He pinned the medals on each of the students, stopping between each to allow those close enough to see them. "These three students showed the most leadership ability, and were most highly recommended by other students and faculty." he explained. "I hope that those who are in their Squadrons will not allow any hard feelings to get in the way of doing what is best for each group." he finished, excusing the three to return to their seats.

"Let me see." Ron said as Brenda and Hermione sat down. "Crossed wands." he said looking at Hermione's medal. "What's yours, Brenda?" he asked.

"Crossed brooms." she said, polishing the medal, barely able to keep herself from running up to her room to write to her family with the good news.

"What was Michael's?" Fred asked.

"A shark." Hermione answered. "I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad." she said. "They're never going to believe this."

The food appeared, and all three captains showed off their medals and accepted praise from their fellow students. Harry was quiet for the most part. He was glad for all of them, he did like them all, even if he was still angry with Brenda for her disgusting joke earlier. It made him feel a little better to see Malfoy glaring at the Gryffindor table all through dinner. He walked along behind the others as they made their way upstairs after dinner. He was eager to get the games over and done with already.

"Good day for your house." Sirius said as he fell into step with the boy.

"Mmmhmmm." Harry nodded, still upset with Sirius as well.

"It was a joke." Sirius sighed. "Besides, you said that if there were anything..."

"I didn't mean that." Harry said, stopping and staring at the older man. "I was thinking more if you two did fancy one another, that was fine, but not that."

"So, if she and I just simply had little crushes on eachother, but did nothing about it." Sirius said.

"Yes." Harry nodded, knowing he was sounding like a child.

"Harry, I love you, I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own son." Sirius said, putting a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "But, if there is anything there, it would be no concern of yours."

"I know." Harry answered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I know. So am I." he said, pulling the boy into a hug. "The games start in a few days." he said, watching the group gathering around the squad captains.

"I know." Harry nodded. "Still worried about them?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I don't want any of them to go up."

"Out you mean?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course." Sirius said. "I just hope I'm wrong. That all will go off without a hitch."

"We'll see I guess." Harry said as they began walking again. "I don't want any of them to end up like Cedric."


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Brenda walked into the common room to find Harry and Ron absorbed in a game of Wizard's chess and Sirius reading a large book near the fire, once in a while looking up from his reading to laugh at a wrong move either boy was getting ready to make. The girls were just returning from a meeting which all captains had to attend. The first orders of the war-games had been given out.

"Ronald, be careful." Hermione said as she threw her arms around the confused boy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he peeled her arms from around his neck.

"We're first up." Brenda explained. "You have half an hour to get your things together, and then we leave."

"They're sending you out now?" Harry asked. "It's nearly 10:30 now."

"They said it was supposed to last overnight." she shrugged. "Be sure to pack some food for yourself." she told Ron who looked rather nervous.

"We have to fly, tonight?" he asked.

"Well, they could have woken us up at dawn." she said. "This way we're all awake anyhow."

"Yeah, I suppose so." he muttered as he headed for the stairs. "What all do I need?" he asked.

"Look at the list they gave us." she said as she headed upstairs to grab her own pack that she had all ready to go.

"I'll help you." Harry laughed as he watched Ron's nervous movements.

"I don't want to go." he whispered as they disappeared upstairs.

Brenda came back down five minutes later, her broom tucked under one arm, her pack hanging from one shoulder.

"All set to go?" Sirius asked from his place near the fire.

"Yup." she nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

"You're not at all nervous about going out tonight?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head as she put her things down. "Should I be?"

"I don't know." he answered.

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked. "If you do, please tell me."

"I don't know anything for sure." he replied. "Just, please be careful, Brenda."

"The games committee and Dumbledore have already told us all this." she laughed. "If you knew something..."

"I'd tell you." he smiled. "There's just something about all this that makes me uneasy." he explained.

"Well, try to hide it better." she said. "You're gonna freak me out."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that." he said, walking over to her. "Just keep an eye out for anything that doesn't seem right. Bring everyone back safely."

"I intend to." she replied, his nervousness making her uneasy as well. "Games or not, I do take being the leader seriously."

"I know." he said. "I worry, it's what I do best." he joked. "Not much longer until you have to leave."

"No." she said. "I need to go and make sure everyone else in the squad is ready."

"So, you should go." he said, stepping back towards the fireplace.

"Yeah, I should. The joys of being team leader, have to babysit everyone." she said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." she said. She turned to leave, then turned back around and quickly strode over to Sirius and hugged him as tightly as she could. "See you tomorrow." she added before grabbing her things and leaving the room.

Hermione stood near the door watching the exchange between the two and smiled to Brenda as she hurried out the door.

"Got Ron's food?" Sirius asked as he cleared his throat and sat back down.

"Yes." she nodded, smiling.

"Can't believe you almost forgot your broom." Harry said as he and Ron came back downstairs.

"I'm nervous, leave me alone." Ron complained.

"Here's the food." Hermione said. "We get to watch you all take off." she added as he tucked the food carefully away.

"Great, with my luck I'll probably run into a tree taking off, then I'll be laughing stock of the school." he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"People would be talking about you." Sirius said as he got to his feet, deciding to watch the group leave.

"Not in a good way." he shot back. "These are just games." he added. "No one gets hurts playing games."

"Actually..." Hermione began. "Never mind." she added. "Come on. Let's get down to the field."

Harry and Ron walked ahead of Hermione and Sirius as they made their way to the field, Harry giving Ron all kinds of advice on how to fly, how to do certain turns, how best to angle his broom for the best take off.

Brenda was talking to Dumbledore and Thintwhistle when the other members of the Air Squadron made their way down. A small runway was set up for the flyers, floating torches lining each side of the path. Ron smiled and waved to the others as he made his way to his group, Brenda handing each of them a slip of paper before they mounted their brooms.

Harry was talking with Neville, discussing how they'd love to go with the group, but Neville only partly meaning what he said. The thought of being on a broom for too long made him uneasy. Everyone's attention turned to the Air Squad as they heard Brenda call out some command or other, and quickly, the group was up and away. Hermione turned to see Sirius staring after the group, fear evident in his stance.

"Some of the rumors were't completely false, were they?" she said quietly as they watched the group turn and head east.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, those rumors again?" he chuckled. "She and I are not an item."

"But, those weren't the only rumors." she informed him. "You do like her."

"Of course I do." he answered.

"I mean you really like her." she pressed. "You should tell her."

"I have a book to finish reading." Sirius said as he watched the squad disappear. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"This isn't so bad." Ron said as he flew along side Brenda, who had Oliver Wood flanking her on her left. "Nothing to it."

"They said it was just a flyover." Brenda replied. "So nervous for nothing it seems."

It seemed that she had spoken too soon. Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth, a loud cry came from the rear of the group, and Brenda saw Cho spiraling downwards, her broom aflame.

"Olilver, Ron, with me." she called out, turning around and heading down for the falling girl. "Ron, left." she called. "Oliver, dive down a bit."

"Right!" Oliver shouted as he headed down.

Brenda swooped down with Ron right beside her, both of them flying down to grab one of Cho's arms as she fell. Oliver quickly understood his orders and flew up underneath and took Cho onto his broom.

"Back into formation." Brenda ordered as she steered her broom up.

"What was that?" Oliver asked Cho as he took his spot again.

"I don't know." she answered. "Something just slammed into the back of me..and then I was falling..."

A large fireball appeared out of nowhere, and Malfoy just avoided being hit, but the fireball careened into Ron's broom instead, knocking him off course and into Brenda, who in turn was knocked into Oliver.

"Keep going." she told them. "I can see the lake at the school."

They all kept their eyes glued on the lake that seemed to stretch out like a large safety net. Fireballs flew all around them, Ron's broom taking one more hit before sputtering and falling apart.

"Grab on." Brenda told him.

Without a second thought, he did as he was told, and jumped onto the back of her broom. The weight seemed to be too much,however, and she began to lose altitude. Watching his broom fly to the ground, Ron was afraid that he and Brenda would follow suit. He was shocked, but more grateful than he could ever say, when Malfoy flew up beside them and held a hand out to Ron. Stretching out, Ron took the offered hand and the group sputtered back towards Hogwarts.

As they made it half way over the lake, all the brooms seemed to give into to the damage they'd received and they began a free fall down into the water.

"That Thintwhistle..." Hagrid growled. "Between him and that Umbridge, makes a person want to do some very nasty things."

"Hermione knows that all too well, don't you?" Harry laughed.

"I don't see why she has to have anything to do with this." she replied.

"To make all our lives hell." Sirius explained as he took a sip of tea from the large mug before him.

"They do a very good job." Hagrid said. "Umbridge sets out for perfection, and she nails it there."

They went about eating their treacle fudge, drinking their tea, when they heard screams coming from outside.

"What is going on?" Hagrid asked, getting up to look out the nearest window. "Everyone is running for the lake. Wonder if the little sea squad is next to go out."

"Air..." Neville said, bursting into the hut, "Squad...falling..."

"Ron!" Hermione cried as she and the others flew from the building to join the others who were gathering around, watching as the five members of the squad plummeted towards the lake.

"Get the hospital wing ready!" Mrs. McGonagall called out, sending some students and a few teachers hurrying back to the school.

"What happened?" Harry gasped as he watched the smoking brooms splash into the lake, their riders only a few inches behind.

All five riders let out a scream as they hit the water. Members of the Sea Squadron lept into the water from the boat docked their, fishing them out of the water.

"I knew there was something wrong." Sirius said as he pushed a path through for himself and Hermione and Harry behind him. "Move!" he screamed at a group of gawking girls.

"Cho is hurt." Brenda was saying as the three forced their way onto the boat.

Mrs. McGonagall was kneeling next to Cho, grimacing at the odd angle of the girl's shoulder. "Her shoulders appear to be have been dislocated." she told Snape who stood nearby, checking on Malfoy.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he came to stand among them.

"Fireballs." Ron gasped, "Lot of them."

"Excuse me." McGonagall said, helping Cho to her feet with Snape's help. "We need to get her to the hospital wing now."

"Ron has to go too." Brenda said. "Go." she told him as one of the sea squad threw a blanket around her shoulders.

"Come on, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Ron!" Fred and George's voices cut through as the two ran up to find their brother being led off towards the school by Hermione.

"What happened?" Sirius repeated.

"We will find that out, Mr. Black." Umbridge said as she stepped in, Thintwhistle at her heels. "Come with us, Miss Dennison."

Brenda was numb with cold and shock and had to be helped to her feet by Thintwhistle, and she allowed herself to be led into the building.

"Should have listened to you." Harry said as he stood next to Sirius, looking around at the panicked faces.

"I wish I had been more vocal." Sirius said, leading Harry away. "I need to go see Dumbledore, we can't let those two talk to Brenda alone."

"You don't trust either of them." Harry observed.

"Do you?" Sirius asked.

"Not as far as I could throw them." he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know what happened." Brenda said as she sat in a chair in Umbridge's office.

She'd only been allowed an hour to clean up, dry off and recover only slightly from the ordeal of the Air Squadron's first, and she hoped, only run. As soon as she'd gotten changed, she was approached by Umbridge and escorted to her office. Now she sat, tired, scared and utterly confused about what had just happened. She'd asked a few times about Ron and Cho, but Umbridge and Thintwhistle would not answer any of her questions.

"You must know." Umbridge said, for what seemed to be the hundreth time. "You were there."

"I was there, yes, but I don't know what happened." Brenda said, picking at the cuff of her sweatshirt.

"Tell us again." Thintwhistle said.

"Tell you what?" she asked, fear fading and annoyance building. "I told you, we were flying, we carried out the little mission you gave us, we were flying back, Cho was hit by a fireball, we got her before she hit the ground, and then Ron was hit, he hit me, I then hit Oliver. And the rest you know."

"Where did the fireballs come from?" Thintwhistle asked.

"I've already told you." Brenda said through gritted teeth. "I do not know."

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore walked in, followed by Mrs. McGonogal, Sirius and Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but we are in the middle of something." Thintwhistle said.

"I know." Dumbledore replied. "You are questioning one of my students."

"She needs to be questioned, Professor." Umbridge said. "After what happened..."

"After what happened the girl should have at least been given some time to restore her nerves." Mrs. McGonogal interrupted. "She was nearly killed."

"As were her team mates." Sirius added.

"How are Ron and Cho?" she asked. "They won't tell me." she added as she glared at Thintwhistle and Umbridge.

"They are being seen to." Dumbledore informed her. "Perhaps you can get to the hospital wing in time, before the visitors hours expire."

"Can I go then?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"We are not yet finished with Miss Dennison." Umbridge said. "When we have finished..."

"Go, Miss Dennison." Dumbledore said. "I need to have a word with these two."

"Thank you." Brenda said with a relieved smile as she jumped to her feet and headed for the door, being held open by Snape.

"Really, Professor!" Thintwhistle hissed. "This really is too much."

"What I find to be too much, Mr. Thintwhistle is your interigating one of my students alone, and after such a shock as they had." Dumbledore replied.

"We need to get to the bottom of what happened." Thintwhistle argued.

"I agree." Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "But asking a frightened young woman so many questions will not get you anywhere."

"Mr. Fudge is coming." Mrs. McGonogal informed the pair. "We just received word."

"He needn't concern himself with this." Umbridge sighed. "It is a small matter that we can easily take care of."

"Six students were fired upon." Snape interjected. "Two are in the hospital wing."

"And there are some reports that the Durmstrang Sea Squad was attacked as well." Sirius added.

"These are war-games." Thintwhistle reminded them smugly.

"And they are at an end." Dumbledore informed them.

"I think it best if we sit down and discuss this rationally." Umbridge conceded. "Professor Snape and Mrs. McGonogal may stay, but you, Mr. Black, are not a member of the faculty, and I see no reason why you should be privy to our discussions."

"If you want me to leave," Sirius began, "All you need to do is say so."

"Will you please leave?" Umrbidge asked, trying to sound civil.

"No." he shook his head.

"Sirius, leave us, please." Dumbledore ordered, not wanting things to become any worse than they already were.

"If I must." Sirius said, smiling at the annoyed expression on Umbridge's face.

Sirius left the room and silently fumed. He knew these bloody games were a bad idea. No one would listen, not even Dumbledore when he'd approached him. And now, six students were nearly killed. Brenda had been nearly killed.

He shook his head at the thought of Brenda being first and foremost on his mind when he saw he students crashing into the lake. This little infatuation he seemed to have was getting ridiculous. She was a student, and a friend of Harry's. It simply would not do to have those feelings for her. He'd only told one other person, Remus Lupin, but he was no help.

"She's technically an adult, and why shouldn't you fancy her?" Lupin had asked. "Come now, be honest, when was the last time you had yourself a nice, sweet girlfriend?"

He realized as he walked along that he was on his way to the hospital wing to check in on Ron, but thought the better of it. If Brenda was going to be there, which is where she was headed when she left Umbridge's office, then he should avoid it. He needed to avoid her. Period.

"If my son had been named the squad captain." Lucius Malfoy's voice drifted along the stone hall. "Then none of this would have happened."

Sirius groaned. He knew that the parents of those students would be arriving at the school soon, but he'd rather hoped that Malfoy would not be among them. But, of course he was, and it did not shock him at all that Lucius Malfoy was berating whoever it was he was speaking to.

"Trust me, I wish he had been." Brenda replied angrily. "If he had, then I wouldn't have everyone angry with me, asking me umpteen questions. And, I hate to burst your little bubble, but I have a feeling it would have happened no matter who had been named captain."

"No, my son would have made sure all of you, even the most inferior of wizards, was returned safely." Lucius argued. "Do not turn away from me when I'm speaking to you." he growled.

"Let go of my arm, or so help me..."

"Lucius." Sirius said as he came around the corner, blood boiling when he saw the grip he had on Brenda's arm. "Let go of her."

"Is this your 'so help me'?" Lucius smiled as Brenda took the opportunity to break free of his grip.

"Thank you, Sirius." Brenda said, ignoring the elder Malfoy. "Walk me back to the common room?" she asked, seeing a dangerous look in his eye.

"You go on ahead. You know the way." Sirius said, walking towards Lucius.

"No, come back with me." she said, grabbing his arm. "Don't do anything stupid." she warned in a low voice.

"Yes, listen to your paramour." Lucius laughed. "It's good if you've found someone who can rein in that temper of yours." he added maliciously as he turned and walked off.

"That man deserves a good beating." Sirius angrily.

"But you can't be the one to do it." Brenda said. "If you go after him, no doubt he'll find a way to get you kicked out of here. And that can't happen."

"Harry needs me." Sirius agreed. "You're right." he nodded, feeling himself calm a bit.

"He's not the only one who needs you around." Brenda said. "He's not the only who needs you around to talk to, and to keep them sane."

"Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" Sirius asked, eager to change the course of their conversation.

"Visiting hours." Brenda replied, becoming annoyed with being fobbed off. "I'm going to bed." she said with a sigh as she walked away.

Harry stood in the dark corner, unnoticed by either Sirius or Brenda. After both had gone their seperate ways, he came out and stared after both. He needed to do something for Sirius. After all he'd done for him, it was time Harry returned the favor. He headed back to the common room to enlist Hermione's help. She was smart, she always knew what to do. Unfortunately for him, when he got back to the room, it was deserted. Feeling a bit put out, he headed up to bed.

After a few hours of sleep, Harry awoke, dripping in sweat. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was where they should be, with the exception of Ron who was staying the night in the hospital wing. He got out of bed and paced around, trying to remember what had startled him. Try as he might, he could not. He grabbed his robe and headed down to the common room and found Brenda sitting in front of the fire, she turned to him and smiled when she heard him.

In a flash, his memory shot back to his dream, but only bits and pieces came through. A fire. A large fire. People screaming, fireballs raining down all around.

"Are you alright?" Brenda asked, getting up and moving towards him.

"No." he shook his head as he trembled.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry tossed and turned, he tried to get away from the images before him, but he could not. Fires. So many fires. More were being started every second as more and more fireballs blasted through the walls. He ran around, trying to find his friends, to find Sirius and Dumbledore, but it was no good. Smoke burned his eyes, and his lungs were filling with the foul stuff.

He felt sweat pouring off him as he ran around helplessly. The flames were getting higher and more fireballs were invading the quickly crumbling area. He stumbled and his glasses flew from his face. When finally he found them and replaced them on his face, he looked up and found himself someplace completely different. It was dark, gray, soundless. The place smelled of damp, and he was cold. He shivered as he looked around, confused and afraid.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice echoing back at him.

"_Potter_." his name was hissed.

He looked around, but saw nothing, no one.

"Hello?" he called again, hating the echoing sound.

"_He's here_." a woman's voice called out softly. "_Look at him, master, he is so scared_." she laughed.

"_So he is_." the hissing voice came again. "_And he has every reason to be_." the voice added with a sick, hissing laugh.

Harry spun around, trying frantically to find the sources of those horrid voices. He knew the woman's, and the man's sounded so eerily familiar, but he could not...Voldemort! The man's hissing voice. It was _him_. The woman's voice. He thought a moment, thinking over the women he knew. He felt as though his heart had stopped when he placed the voice. Brenda!

"Harry." a new voice called.

Harry spun around, confused as three voices called to him. Brenda, Voldemort and...Ron!

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, panting and dripping with sweat. He looked around and realized he was in his bed, in his room, and Ron was standing next to his bed, fear evident as he looked down at Harry.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You were having a bad dream." Ron replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "A really bad one from the looks of it."

"Yeah, right, of course." Harry nodded dumbly.

"What was it?"

"I don't remember." Harry lied.

"Oh." Ron said, standing up again. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." he lied again. "I think I'm going to go sit down in the common room for a bit though."

"Do you want some company?"

"No, thanks, you should get back to bed." he shook his head as he grabbed his robe and headed for the door.

* * *

"You look like hell." Brenda laughed as she came up to the back of the couch and grabbed a sweater she'd left there the night before.

"Long night." Harry replied, making sure not to look at her.

"You didn't get any sleep at all?" she asked.

"He had some sort of bad dream." Ron informed her, gaining himself a glare from Harry.

"Really?" she asked. "What was it?"

"I don't remember." he mumbled.

"Oh, I see." she said, getting the impression he did in fact remember, but wasn't about to tell her about it. "I'll see you guys at breakfast. I have to go meet with some people from that stupid war-games committee." she added as she slipped into her sweater and zipped it up before heading out.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked after Brenda had left.

"Nothing." Harry answered with a sigh. "I didn't get much sleep last night, remember?"

"Sorry." Ron said as he got to his feet. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Fine."

Outside the common room, Brenda had stopped to tie her shoelace when she saw two black boots stop in front of her. Rolling her eyes, she stood up.

"Good morning." Sirius said with a smile.

"Harry's had some sort of freaky dream." she informed him. "He's in there, you should see if you can get him to talk about it." she said. "He doesn't look too good."

"You're in a hurry?"

"Yes." she answered curtly.

"Brenda.."

"I've got to go. Harry's in there." she said as she brushed past him.

Sirius watched her disappear around the corner before heading into the common room. This was becoming a problem. He could not avoid her altogether, yet he didn't really want to be around her. Well, he did, but he felt it best if he wasn't around her. And now, things had become odd and strained between them. He shook his own problems from his mind when he saw Harry sitting on the couch, picking at a pillow that sat in his lap.

"Harry." he said with a smile.

"Morning." Harry replied.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he sat next to him.

"You know, since you came in just a few seconds after Brenda left." he answered.

"She mentioned you had some sort of dream."

"It was nothing. I don't even remember it." Harry groaned, wishing people would just leave him alone. "Brenda is talking to you?" he asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from his dream.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"She seemed mad at you the other night." Harry shrugged, thankful his idea seemed to be working, at least for now. "You run rather hot and cold on her."

"Back to your dreams..."

"Why not talk about your problems?" Harry asked, knowing that later he would feel bad for getting into such a snit with his godfather.

"Because I do not wish to discuss my love life with a fifteen year old."

"And I don't wish to tell my godfather all about my big, bad scary dream." Harry countered.

"You know very well that your dreams carry messages." Sirius said, trying not to become annoyed with the boy.

"Well, if that's the case, then you really don't want to hear about this latest one."

"Why is that?"

"Because it involves your precious Brenda." Harry answered.

"What?"

"You don't want to know, and I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Stop!" Sirius called out. "Come back here, now."

"What?"

"You can't say that you've had one of your dreams, that it involves Brenda, and that it's apparently very bad news, and then just walk off in a huff." he said, walking quickly to stand face to face with Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to recount what he'd seen in that dream. The smells, the sounds, the sights. But, he knew, deep down, that he had to.

"In the dream, Brenda called Voldemort master." he finally said, his voice cracking as he spoke. "She was in league with him."

Sirius stood in front of him, staring in disbelief, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"There must be some sort of mistake." he said.

"You said yourself, that my dreams..." Harry began. "Do you think that this one could be wrong?"

"I don't know." he answered, feeling a bit numb. "You haven't told anyone else of this dream?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I've told Ron and Brenda that I don't remember anything about it."

"Keep it that way." Sirius said. "I need to ask some questions, see what I find out."

"What if you find out its true?" Harry asked, feeling better for having talked to someone.

"Harry, I hope and pray that its not." he answered as he headed for the door.

"But, what if it is?" Harry called after him.

"Then, we'll have to take care of her." Sirius said, not looking back at Harry as he spoke. "The Ministry and such will have to know..."

"I'm sorry, if she is, that is." Harry said, wishing he'd never had the stupid dream.

"Me too." Sirius replied as he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius strode down the hall, looking for Brenda. He stopped and asked a student if they'd seen her and was told she was headed to the owlry.

"Brenda." he called out as he entered the room.

"What?" she asked as she attached a scroll to her owl's foot and sent him off.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" she asked, sounding a bit bored.

"Harry's dream."

"Shouldn't you talk to him about that?"

"Are you involved in any way, shape or form with Voldemort?" he asked point blank.

Brenda stared at him for a moment, at a complete loss for words. He'd gone mad, she thought, that was the only explanation for any of this conversation.

"Excuse me?" she finally said when words returned to her.

"Harry's dream, you were in it, and you called Voldemort 'master'." he explained.

"That's why he wouldn't look at me this morning." she said as it dawned on her. "I can't believe either of you would think that." she added in shocked disgust.

"Harry's dreams tend to hold some truth."

"Well, this time, they don't." she replied as she grabbed her bag and moved towards the door.

"I just need you to answer me." Sirius said, grabbing her arm as she walked by.

"Why?" she asked. "If I say no, you won't believe me. Even if it is the truth."

"So, you're saying its not true." he sighed.

"Of course I am." she said. "Because I'm not. So, can we just drop this now?"

"We'll see. I need to talk to a few people, check on some things."

"If you're not going to believe me, why did you even bother asking me?" she asked, trying to get her arm free.

"I just wanted to hear you say it wasn't true." he replied, letting go of her arm.

"Even if you can't believe it until you've done your own little investigation." she sighed. "Do you believe me?"

"I do." he nodded. "But, for Harry's sake, and just to be absolutely sure, I need to look into this."

"You do that then." she said. "I would offer to keep an eye on Harry while you're off, but I have a feeling he's not going to want to be anywhere near me for a long time."

"You could keep an eye on him without his knowing." he suggested. "I've done it before."

"If you believe me, why can't you just tell Harry that and leave it?"

"Because, if it turns out that I'm letting personal feelings get in the way, there could be hell to pay." he explained. "People could be hurt, killed."

"Oh." she whispered. "Do what you have to then." she said. "I need to go, some parents want to talk to me, my parents are here, and then Dumbledore should be announcing that the games are finished. Classes will be starting up again soon."

"I'll try to get back before then." he promised.

"Okay." she nodded as she turned for the door. Stopping, she turned around, walked over to Sirius quickly and kissed him. "I need to go." she repeated, blushing abit as she rushed from the room.

Sirius watched her leave with a faint smile on his face. He hoped against hope that he would find that this time, Harry's dream, did simply to turn out as a bad nightmare.

* * *

Harry stopped in his tracks when he came down the stairs and ran into Brenda. Flashes of his dream from the night before ran through his mind, and those voices still echoed.

"I spoke to Sirius this morning." she said. "Why didn't you tell me about that dream?"

"Because of what I saw." he said.

"Do you really think I have anything to do with him?"

"No, but..." he stopped and thought for a minute of how best to put what he had to say. "It all seemed so real."

"And he and I were the only ones in your dream?"

"Yeah, you were." he nodded. "Until Ron woke me up, his voice seemed to kind of leak into my dream, too. But, that happens when you're dreaming."

"I know." she said. "I'm sorry you had that dream, Harry, but I swear, that's all it was. A dream."

"I want to think so," he said. "You're, were, a friend, and I know that Sirius cares about you..."

"Were?" she asked, saddened by the past tense use. "Until he can prove I'm not in league with that man, you don't want anything to do with me, do you?"

"I think it best if we not spend any time together." he answered, practically whispering.

"Oh, okay." she said. "I hope he gets back soon then." she added before heading up to her room and bursting into tears once she was sure she was alone. Why did this keep happening to her?

* * *

Two weeks went by and still Sirius did not return. He sent a letter now and then to both Harry and Brenda. Harry kept his word to Sirius and told no one of his dream, but Ron and Hermione still kept asking him why he avoided Brenda like the plague. It was driving him crazy not to be able to tell his two best friends what was going on.

Since that initial nightmare, he'd had no dreams, at least not that he could remember. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Part of him was glad, but another part of him worried that it was some sort of sign that bad things were about to happen.

Though he'd kept his promise to Sirius, people started talking about Brenda. The Slytherins were the worst. Her classes with them proved to be hellish. Some people just whispered and pointed, but others would ask her outright about the rumors about her and Voldemort, or about Sirius. Some asked if his sudden departure had been planned and carried out by her and her dark lord beau, mentioning the disposal of bodies.

One day, it all came to a head. She couldn't take it anymore when for some reason uknown to everyone, Lucius Malfoy arrived. He was as bad as any of the students. She tried to ignore his words every time she saw him.

"I thought it was rather pathetic that you and Black seemed to have such an attachment." he said as he came to stand next to her as she waited for Hermione. "But, I must say I was shocked when I heard of your connection to you know who. You are a danger to others. Why Dumbledore allows you to stay, I haven't a clue." he smiled cruely. "Oh, don't tell me, you've got him under your spell as well."

Something in Brenda snapped. She was not usually a violent person, but the last two weeks had been insufferable. Turning, she glared at the man, and seemingly with a mind of its own, her right hand flew up and caught the older man in the nose, causing him to fall back against the wall, blood pouring down his face.

"Brenda!" Hermione called as she rushed over, along with many others.

"You rotten girl!" Lucius cried as he got to his feet, still holding his nose. "I will see that you never step foot in this school,or any other." he growled as he stalked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Dennison." Mrs. McGonogal's voice rang out from behind her. "Please come with me."

Brenda let out a breath as she followed along. She felt better than she had in a while. If only Lucius Malfoy had shown up earlier to be used a punching bag, she thought.

"And then she just punched him." Hermione said, recounting the main event of the day for Ron and Harry, who had been off on the quidditch field when it happened.

"What's going to happen to her?" Ron asked. "You don't really think Malfoy can keep her out of schools do you?"

"Yes." both Harry and Hermione answered.

The door opened and Brenda walked through and without a word, she headed upstairs only to reappear half an hour later her bags in tow.

"I'm going home." she told them. "I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the year." she said before making a quick dash for the door and disappearing.

The group stared at one another for a moment before rushing to a window that overlooked the front of the school. After a moment or two, she appeared and opened the back door of a car that seemed to be hovering in front of the steps. She tossed her bags in, and climbed into the drivers seat and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Still two more weeks passed, and still Sirius had not returned. His letters became less frequent as well, which worried Harry. He was dying to hear what he'd found about Brenda and any connection she might have to Voldemort. Her sudden departure, and the reason for it, were a hot topic all around the school. Malfoy had received a few barbs from friends and foes alike at the fact his father had been made to bleed by a girl. That, he had to admit, amused Harry and his friends to no end.

"I want Christmas break to hurry up and get here already." Ron groused.

"We've only got two more days of classes." Hermione reminded him.

"You and Sirius are going to be at the Burrows, right?" Ron asked Harry.

"If he gets back in time." Harry replied.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked. She'd asked numerous times, but each time Harry refused to tell her, which made her worry.

"I already told you, I can't say." Harry sighed.

"Well, so long as he gets back in time." Ron shrugged. "The Dennisons are going to be there too."

"The Dennisons?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Brenda and her parents." Ron nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"Turns out her dad and mine know one another." he answered. "Plus, my dad was over the moon when I told him why she'd been expelled."

"The Malfoys do have a way of endearing themselves." Hermione remarked.

The group stopped walking when they reached the bottom of the stairs, a large group blocking their way. Mrs. McGonogal stood, shooing the students, but they refused to budge.

"Go to your dorms." she called out. "Now!"

Slowly the students began to move away, looking back over their shoulders as they went. When the group had disspersed, Ron, Harry and Hermione could see a robe lying on the ground, and a book bag on its side, its contents spilling out onto the floor.

"You don't think its happened again, do you?" Hermione asked with a gasp.

"I hope not." Ron said with a shudder.

Harry stared at the spot and felt dread fill him. Three students had gone missing over the last two weeks. Two Hufflepuff and one Ravensclaw. No one had heard or seen anything which worried people even more. His mind automatically went back to those first couple of dreams. Then to Brenda and her possible involvement. He really wished that Sirius would get back. He was dying for some answers, especially if he was to spend his Christmas break with her.

"Harry!" Hermione nudged him and pointed to the main doors of the school.

It was as though he'd read his thoughts. Sirius strode into the building, looking rather confused at what was going on with McGonogal and the robe. Otherwise, he looked rather happy and relieved.

"Harry." he said as he joined the group. "I need to speak to him alone, if you two don't mind." he added.

"I hate when people want rid of you." Ron said as he and Hermione turned and left.

"What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"We can get Brenda too, and I can tell you both at once." Sirius said as he led Harry to an empty room.

"You haven't heard then." Harry said. "Brenda isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"She was expelled." he answered.

"For?"

"Punching Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius tried to contain his laughter, but was unable to. The image proved to be too much and a broad smile spread across his face.

"She preaches to me about not doing that, and then she goes and gets expelled for doing it herself." he chuckled.

"What did you find?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Its not her." Sirius said with a smile. "It's not her in your dream."

"It sounded just like her." Harry said, having been sadly sure that it had been her.

"Her grandmother." Sirius explained. "Belinda Dennison. She disappeared when Brenda's father, Cal, was a small child. Never heard from again really, until Voldemort started to come to some noteriety. Then she appears in a few documents."

"Her grandmother." he whispered. "Does she know?"

"Not that I know of." Sirius shook his head. "I need to find her, to tell her."

"She'll be at the Burrows." Harry informed him. "She'll be there with her mum and dad." he added, wiping the smile from Sirius's face.

"Her dad." he groaned. "Oh dear."

"Not looking forward to telling him that his mum is up to no good, or that you fancy his daughter?" Harry asked.

"You teenagers." Sirius sighed.

"Not an answer, but I'll let you slide." Harry laughed, feeling much better about Brenda at least. "Do you know where her grandmother is?"

"No." he shook his head. "Brenda is the spitting image of her." he said, looking down at an old newspaper clipping.

"Let me see." Harry said, taking the paper from him.

He was right. The photo was black and white, but it looked just like Brenda. It was a wedding photo, and the bride and groom looked so happy. He wondered if Belinda Dennison had always been evil, or if something made her that way.

"Two days until the Burrows." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"We can wait that long." he decided. "Not looking forward to that little chat anyhow."

* * *

"It's about time you two arrived." Molly Weasley said as Harry and Sirius stood on her doorstep. "And what is this? Knocking. You both should know you can just come in."

"I keep forgetting that." Harry said apologetically. "And, its his fault we're late." he added, pointing to Sirius.

"I had some things that needed seeing to at my house." Sirius explained.

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters." Molly said with a smile. "Come on, everyone else is in the kitchen."

The trio entered the kitchen and Harry and Sirius received waves from Ron and Ginny, not to mention all of their brothers.

"Mr. Black." Cal Dennison said. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly, looking around the room.

"Of course." Sirius said, casting a questioning look towards Brenda who only shrugged in response.

"Can I call you Sirius?" Cal asked as he shut the door to the living room behind him. "Great." he said as Sirius nodded. "I need to talk to you about something rather important."

"If this is about Brenda.."

"What would this have to do with my daughter?" Cal asked. "I was wondering why it was I got a letter from a friend at the American ministry telling me there was some strange guy looking into my family." he explained, "And when they told me who it was, the fact it was my daughter's former tutor piqued my curiosity even more."

"Oh, that." Sirius nodded. "Well, that does have something to do with Brenda, and partly why she was expelled."

Cal sat down, got comfortable, feeling this was going to be a long explanation.

"Harry has dreams now and then, and they tend to be rather, well, prophetic." Sirius went on. "One he had involved Voldemort, and who Harry thought, was Brenda."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I was looking into. I started a few inquiries, and that led me to your family tree."

"My mother." Cal said, sinking back into the sofa.

"Yes."

"Brenda doesn't know what her grandmother was." he said. "I told her she died when I was young, and for all intents and purposes, she did." he explained. "She's working with him, do you think?"

"Unless Harry's dream was wrong." Sirius nodded.

"I didn't want to explain." he sighed. "You know, she's so much like her in some ways, it's hard for my dad to be around her at times. Physically and personality wise they're nearly identical."

"That would be why Harry mistook the voice." Sirius said, making the connection. "Their voices are similar."

"Dad?" Brenda called from the door. "Mom wants to know where you put some of the presents." she said, looking back and forth between the two men, hoping she'd been able to interrupt anything too awkward.

"Right." Cal said, shaking his head. "Excuse me." he said to Sirius as he got up. Before heading out the door, he stopped and hugged his daugther tightly. "I love you, Bren." he told her before leaving.

"What was that?" she asked, closing the door. "I assume you didn't mention..."

"Us?" Sirius said. "No. I was talking to him about something else."

"Oh, I see." she said. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. And, I know you are telling the truth." he nodded, resisting the urge to move closer to her.

"And? Do I get to know what you found?" she asked, not resisting, and casually moving forward.

"I think it best that your father tell you."

"Oh." she said, biting her lip in confusion, trying to think what it was he would have to tell her. "Is it really bad?"

"I don't think you're going to like hearing it." he answered truthfully.

"And will it affect us?" she asked.

"We should probably hold off on getting too involved until it blows over." he reluctantly replied.

"Damn." she hissed. "That's fine, I'm patient."

"Liar." he laughed. "So, did he bleed a lot?"

"It was streaming." she nodded as she laughed.

"Wish I'd been there to see it."

"Well, if you'd been there, I doubt I'd have done it." she said. "Is it true that there are some students missing?" she asked.

"Yes." he nodded. "Three."

"Were those games an opening for some, Voldemort or anyone?"

"I think so." he said. "I know it's cruel, but part of me hopes that Harry has another dream soon. It might give us some more clues."

"You're right, it does sound cruel." she nodded. "But, I think it might help."


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas day rolled around, and to Harry's relief, nothing horrible happened. Still no dreams, no attacks on the Burrows, nothing. He was still worried about why it was that Belinda Dennison had decided to start showing up in his dreams, but Sirius assured him that they'd find the answers to that soon enough. He actually felt at ease when Ron woke him up early in the morning, eager to see what he had downstairs waiting for him. Ron was looking forward more to the gifts Harry, Sirius and their guests had for him rather than those from his parents. Love them though he did, he usually hated their gifts.

"Hurry Harry." Ron groaned as he pulled on a pair of slippers and pulled a sweater over his head.

"Rabbits?" Harry asked as he pulled on his own navy colored sweater. His friend looked ridiculous in the bright red sweater, adorned with rabbits holding pumpkin orange carrots.

"My mum gave it to me for my birthday, I'll wear it now and she'll be pleased as punch." Ron explained. "Don't laugh. Let's see what she got you."

Harry laughed as he followed Ron downstairs and found everyone else up and waiting for them.

"Can we open them now?" Ginny asked. She'd been up for the last two hours, just waiting for everyone else to come down.

"Yes, yes." her mother laughed. "Sit in a circle." she said as she began to hand out gifts to each of her children, and then the Weasley gifts to everyone else.

"Here, let me help you." Brenda's mother said as she relayed the gifts, putting the Dennison's own on top of them. "Ron, I think you'll quite like this." she smiled as she handed him his things.

Harry sat next to Sirius and smiled. They sat around, laughing, joking, teasing and were all around having a good time. He wondered what it might have been like if his own parents were still around. How many Christmas' like this would he have enjoyed? Why couldn't the Dursleys be as generous?

"Who is it from?" Molly asked Ginny as she readied herself to tear into a small gift.

"Brenda." Ginny read quickly before tearing apart the paper. "A journal." she said with a smile.

"Really?" George and Fred asked with amused smiles. "Now you can write all your little secrets."

"They always find my journals and read them." Ginny explained to Brenda.

"Not this one." Brenda smiled. "You set your own little lock, and only you can get in. It has a small booby-trap to keep anyone else out."

"Really?" Ginny asked, a wicked little grin spreading across her face as she looked to her brothers.

"Nice try, Bren." George said confidently.

"But we haven't come across a lock yet we couldn't pick." Fred added, equally confident.

Ron opened his gifts and had mixed opinions. His parents gifts were the usual, bizarrely colored sweaters, socks and an odd tie thrown in. Harry and Sirius had given him a large book that went into great detail about every quidditch team that had ever, literally, existed. Nothing from the Dennisons though he noticed. He could hardly say anything, that would be rude.

"I think Ron's noticed our gift isn't there." Cal laughed as he walked around the back of the large sofa. "Here you go." he said as he passed a broom over Ron's head.

"Oh, my god!" Ron exclaimed. "I've seen this broom before, some of the best players have used it."

"Really, Cal, that's very kind..." Arthur began.

"It's not as kind as you think." Mrs. Dennison said. "To be honest, we were being a bit selfish. That's Brian's old broom, he hasn't touched it in a long time, but its still good."

"Its great." Ron beamed.

"So, we thought that Ron might like it." Cal finished. "If you don't mind having a second hand broom."

"I saw some nice suspenders." Brenda joked. "A lot of color to choose from."

"No." Ron shook his head. "This is fine, this is more than fine." he said. "Thank you, Mr, Mrs. Dennison." he added as he spun the broom around, not taking his eyes off it.

"Who's the friend you said is coming to dinner, mum? George asked as he swapped gifts with his twin.

"Another guest?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Yes." Molly nodded as she set her broom and dustpan to work with a flick of her wand. "You remember Deirdra?"

"Deirdra?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Deirdra Quinn."

"Oh, yes, I remember her." her husband said, making a face to his guests when Molly's back was turned.

"She's not spending the holidays with her family?" Cal asked, stifling his laugh.

"No, she hasn't any family left." Molly sighed. "Its quite sad. She sits alone, in that big empty house her parents left her." she said. "All alone."

All eyes turned to Sirius as Molly spoke, knowing exactly was going on. He stared back at each of them in shock and shook his head.

"Really is a shame." Molly went on, oblivious to the others as she spun her tale of woe. "She works so hard, and to come home to an empty house, no one to keep her company."

"She could get a cat." Sirius suggested.

"Oh, don't be impossible, Sirius Black." Molly said. "I think the two of you will do quite nicely together."

"Since when do you operate a matchmaking service?" Arthur asked.

"Since I've seen two of my friends in desperate need of companionship." Molly answered.

"A cat can provide that." Cal put in.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Molly said. "Boys, come help."

"Do we..."

"Yes, Ron, you have to." she answered before he could even fully form his question. "Now."

"I'll come help." Mrs. Dennison said, getting to her feet. "There are a lot of people here, Molly, the least I can do is help out here and there." she added, trying to stop any arguments the other woman might have.

"Oh, I can't wait." Brenda said with an evil smile. "This should be ever so much fun." she giggled.

"Your daughter has an odd sense of humor." Arthur said as he watched the girl get up and run upstairs. "Where is she going?"

"Upstairs." Ginny answered absently as she scribbled away in her new journal.

"I forgot mom asked me to hide one of your presents." Brenda explained as she hopped down the stairs. "Here ya go." she said, handing over a slim box.

"Thank you." Cal said, taking the box and slowly opened it. "Why did she hide it?"

"Because you always peak?" she suggested sarcastically.

"Teenagers." he sighed, looking over to Arthur who nodded in agreement. "Oh, these are gorgeous." he said as he looked down into the box. "I saw these in an antique shop, but they cost a fortune."

"So mom and grandpa had some replicas made." Brenda informed him. "Letter openers. Thought they'd be more useful than the daggers they're based on."

"I hope you don't have much of a use for daggers." Harry said, moving to take a look at the knives.

Long silver handles gleamed. The blades themselves were long, black and had a serpentine shape to them. There was a ruby inset at the hilt of the knife, and emeralds on the handle itself. Not bad for replicas, he thought.

"No." Cal said. "They won't let me have anything too sharp anyway." he joked as he took out one of the knives and looked it over. "Gorgeous. I'm gonna go thank your mom." he added, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I don't suppose you and Ginny might want to help me rid the garden of any gnomes, would you?" Arthur asked, feeling the urge to move.

"Sure." Harry shrugged.

"Okay." Ginny said as she scribbled one more thing before locking her diary and following the others.

"Do you want me to help?" Brenda asked.

"We don't want to blow the gnomes up, but thank you anyway Brenda." Arthur teased.

Brenda turned to Sirius and smiled. Her foot swung furiously and now and then a laugh would escape her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"Molly's gotten you a girlfriend." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Shouldn't you be jealous?" he asked. "Upset, something other than gleeful?"

"Well, seeing as how you and I aren't technically an item yet, I think its a good chance for you to test the waters." she said. "This woman is probably closer to your age, and from what Mrs. Weasley says..."

"You're evil." Sirius said. "What if she'd had Percy or someone come round as your match?"

"He's already been." she shrugged. "He spent a day here before you and Harry arrived, and I quickly rid myself of him."

"So, if this Deirdra is too horrid, you can help me do the same." Sirius decided as a knock sounded at the door.

"Ooooh, I bet that's her!" Brenda laughed as she jumped to her feet and ran for the door.

"Hello." a woman, in her mid thirties by Brenda's guess, stood at the door. She had short cut blond hair, and rather dark brown eyes. She eyed Brenda a bit before adding. "Molly is expecting me. Are you some hired help?"

"No." Brenda said with a smile. "I'm a guest, just happened to answer the door."

"Oh, I see." she said as she continued to look the younger woman up and down.

"Come on in." Brenda said, standing back.

"Deirdra!" Molly called. "So good to see you."

"Thank you for having me." Deirdra said. "I've met one of your guests so far."

"Yes, that's Brenda." Molly said. "I'd like you to meet the others." she quickly went through everyone's name until she got to Sirius and then she smiled. "And this is my friend who I was telling you about. This is Sirius Black."

"How do you do?" Deirdra purred as she shook his hand.

"Fine, thank you." he replied with an uneasy smile.

"Food is almost ready." Molly said. "I've put place cards around the table."

"Since when do you do that?" Ron asked.

"Since she wants to set Sirius up with her friend." George answered, gaining himself a nice glare from his mother.

"Oh, Molly, I do not know how you've the patience to deal with so many children. And all of them teens." Deirdra laughed softly. "Do you have any children, Sirius?"

"No." he shook his head. "Harry is my godson though."

"Oh, that hardly counts." she replied.

"This is going to be a very long holiday." Sirius muttered to Arthur, who was wondering what his wife was thinking, and how she came to be friends with this woman.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "Truly, deeply sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner, the group made their way back into the living room and without thought, drifted back to the seats they had been in before dinner. However, when Brenda tried to, she found her spot taken by Deirdra. What she had found to be rather amusing earlier had soon gotten on her nerves. The woman's constant referring to Brenda and the others as the "dear little children" did not sit well with any of them, and the fact that when ever anyone spoke to Sirius, she would cut him off in an attempt to keep all of his attention on her.

"There's a spot over here." George said as he moved over a bit to make room for Brenda.

"Thanks." she said as she sat down. "She's dreadful." she whispered as she settled herself.

"I know." he replied. "None of know why mum has anything to do with her."

"I think she might be too nice." she said. "I wish she'd just leave already."

"Fred and I were just having a chat about that." he smiled.

"You two make such a sweet couple." Deirdra's voice cut in. "Don't Fred and Sandra make a sweet couple?" she asked the rest.

"First off, I'm George." he corrected her. "Secondly, _Brenda_ and I aren't a couple."

"Oh, yes, Brenda." the woman chuckled. "Really, twins are too confusing, Molly, how do you manage?"

"They're my boys." Molly said, feeling the woman had just about worn out her welcome.

"Of course." Deirdra said, turning her attention to Cal and his wife. "Dennison."

"Yes." Cal nodded.

"Your father is Henry Dennison, isn't that right?"

"Yes." he repeated, exchanging puzzled looks with the others.

"Your family is said to have a bit of a curse." she smiled. "And then to hear that your daughter, who is a bit of a gossip's favorite, was being tutored by Sirius. Quite unsettling."

"Excuse me?" Cal asked, becoming even more annoyed as the insidious woman spoke.

"Well, I know that your mother left you when you were young..."

"I think its time you leave." Molly and Arthur said, getting to their feet.

"Please, Molly, I told you I had a new job." Deirdra argued.

"Your new job is to harass my guests?" she asked.

"No, I work for the Prophet, I thought this would be the perfect chance for me to talk to the infamous Sirius Black and the Dennisons. You're quite well known, you know."

"Out!" Arthur shouted, causing the woman to jump.

"Fine." she said, gathering her things. "I will talk to you though." she told them. "The wizarding world has a right to know what you lot are up to."

"Out!" Arthur repeated.

"I am so terribly sorry." Molly said as she and Arthur walked back into the room after seeing Deirdra out. "I had no idea."

"It's fine, really, Molly." Cal said.

"She mentioned a new job, but she never said what it actually was, and I had no idea that she'd attack you all like this." she went on.

"Really, Molly, it's fine." Mrs. Dennison said, patting her hand soothingly. "Cal's family get questions all the time."

"What was that bit about your mom?" Brenda asked.

"You haven't spoken to her?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Haven't spoken to me about what?" she asked, looking at her father.

Cal took a deep breath, then left the room with his daughter and the pair did not emerge from their talk for over an hour. When they finally did, neither said a word to anyone about what they'd discussed. Neither felt in the mood. Brenda wanted to just pretend for a bit that all was well, that she was a normal eighteen year old. If she didn't say anything, then none of what Cal had told her was true.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he took a seat next to Brenda as she sat away from the group before everyone headed up to bed.

"Fine." she nodded slowly. "Just fine."

"I would have told you when I first arrived, but I thought it was more your father's place..."

"Okay." she said as she watched the others. "I'm tired." she announced as she got to her feet. "I'm heading to bed."

"Good night dear." Molly called after the girl as she left.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked Sirius half an hour later as the rest of the group decided to head off to bed.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "She didn't seem in the mood to talk."

"Understandable, I guess." Harry said. "She'll be fine, Sirius." he added, hoping to lift his godfather's spirits a bit.

"I know she will, Harry, thanks."

* * *

The flames were all around him again. The smoke was choking him, burining his eyes, making it so hard to breathe. He looked around and saw his fellow students running all over the place, yelling and screaming, helping eachother up as their friends fell in their haste to be free of the flames. He couldn't see Ron and Hermione, no matter how hard he tried. They were nowhere.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called out from a doorway.

"Ron." he called back as he started Ron's way.

Just as he reached him, a loud screeching noise stopped him in his tracks and he watched in horror as a large beam fell, taking Ron down in its wake.

"No!" he screamed, wanting to rush to find his friend.

"Harry!" this time it was Hermione's voice, calling from the stairs. "Come on, this way." she beckoned to him.

With one more tear filled look where Ron stood mere seconds ago, he reluctantly turned and headed towards Hermione who was waving him over. Just as he was about to step onto the stairs with her, the staircase crumbled and with a loud shreik, Hermione fell onto the ground below. Forcing himself to look over the edge, Harry felt sick at the sight of his friend laying in a crumpled pile on the floor below.

"Harry, I need your help." Sirius's voice broke into Harry's blurred thoughts. He didn't budge, instead he felt himself being dragged along. He didn't notice anything until he was once again in the dark, dank room that he remembered from his dream before.

"They're here!" a voice said, the voice Harry had mistaken for Brenda's before. "Master, they've arrived!"

"We've been waiting for you." Voldemort's voice called out softly. "We didn't want you to miss the fun." he laughed.

Harry looked around, he stood next to Sirius, but they seemed to be alone in the room. That was what he thought until his eyes went to the front of the room, to a large raised slab. Crying and sobbing, Brenda was fastened to the slab by large, rusted chains.

"Help, please." she begged. "Sirius, Harry, please."

Sirius tried to move forward, but was thrown back against Harry, who fell to the ground beneath the man's weight.

"No, no, no." Belinda's voice said. "Just sit here, and you can watch the show."

"The show?" Harry asked in confusion.

"All will be well soon." Belinda said as she stepped back by the slab and began stroking her granddaughter's hair.

Harry watched in horror as the woman moved around the room. She looked just like Brenda, her hair was shorter, and her clothes were a bit out of date, but other than that, Harry would have sworn it was Brenda.

"I've been waiting for so long." the woman said with a smile. "And now, here you are." she giggled.

"Do it." Voldemort's voice hissed. "Now!" he commanded.

"Yes, master." the woman nodded.

"Please, don't." Brenda cried. "Please."

"It must be done." Belinda said as she slipped a knife from her sleeve.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the blade. It was exactly like the one that Cal had gotten for Christmas, the one Brenda's mother had made for him. The light shone off the dark blade as Belinda lifted it above her head and smiled down at her grandchild.

"Don't!" Harry called out.

"Shhh." the woman said. "It'll all be over soon." she added as she quickly brought the blade down, sending it tearing through Brenda's flesh and sinking it deep into the girl's heart.

"Nooo!" Sirius cried as he and Harry saw blood squirt from the wound. He was on his feet and running towards Brenda when in a flash, Belinda was in front of him, sending the knife into his chest as well.

Harry felt sick as he watched Sirius fall to the ground, blood bubbling up out of his mouth. His eyes shot back and forth between Sirius and Brenda and he was only faintly aware of Belinda moving his way.

"Now, to finish my night's work." she whispered as she came to stand in front of him.

Just as the bloody knife arched its way down towards Harry, he shot upright in his bed, panting and dripping with sweat. It was a dream. Just a dream. But he knew that if they didn't do something, that dream would become reality.


	17. Chapter 17

The first few days back from Christmas break were awkward to say the least. Harry had told Sirius about his dream, but he had yet to tell Ron or Hermione. How do you tell your two best friends that you dreamed of their deaths, and it was really, really ugly?

"Harry's been acting a bit odd, even for Harry." Ron whispered to Hermione as they sat in the library finishing up their potions homework.

"I know." she nodded as she put the finishing touches on her own work. Top marks again. "I wish he'd talk to us about what's been going on."

"At least he's talking to Sirius." Ron said, "That's something at least."

"True." she replied. "It just drives me mad not knowing what's bothering him."

"Maybe he just needs some time." Ron thought. "Maybe he will tell us soon."

"I hope so." she sighed. "It worries me that he's been so distant lately."

"It's a bit creepy." Ron agreed as they watched Harry walk in, almost in a trance.

--

"What have our spies found?" Dumbledore asked as the group sat around a large table.

"Last we were able to verify, Belinda Dennison was seen in Cairo." Snape said as he consulted his notes. "After that, she moved to Cassablanca."

"Do we know why?" McGonogal asked.

"Daggers." was Snape's short reply.

"The ones Harry saw in the dream." Sirius added. "The ones that Cal Dennison's presents were modeled after."

"How very disturbing." McGonogal commented as she cleared her throat.

"Think how disturbing it will be if Black and Miss Dennison are both killed by them." Snape remarked.

"Thank you for that cheery thought." Sirius said sarcastically.

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Gentlemen, please." Dumbledore interrupted. "This is a very serious manner, this is no time for you to make snide remarks to one another."

"Agreed." Sirius nodded.

"Has Miss Dennison and her family been moved to a safe place?" McGonogal asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "They are being kept a very close eye on."

"We could even tell you what they had for dinner, and what the main topic over that meal was." Snape said, holding up his notes.

"That is quite alright, Professor, I simply wanted to make sure the girl and her parents were safe." McGonogal replied.

"But there has been no more news concerning Belinda?" Dumbledore asked.

"None for the last week." Snape shook his head.

"Has she found either dagger?" Sirius asked nervously.

"One." Snape said.

"Do we know why she needs both?" McGonogal asked. "And why these daggers?"

"Why she needs both, we don't know." Snape replied. "These daggers were ones that were used by _her_ family, for, well, human sacrifices."

"Oh dear." she sighed. "And she needs poor Brenda because?"

"She needs the blood of a Dennison woman." Dumbledore explained. "They are not very common, women being born into that family."

"And Brenda's blood will do what for her?" Sirius didn't want to ask, knowing the answer would likely make him sick.

"She will gain a certain amount of power." Snape said quietly. "She would then, most likely, transfer that power to the Dark Lord."

"How much power?" McGonogal asked.

"A good deal of power." Dumbledore answered. "Much more than we'd like the Dark Lord to gain."

"Not to mention losing a student in the process." Snape said, gaining a surprised look from those gathered around him. "Though she may not be my favorite student, I do not wish to see any harm come to her." he explained.

"None of us do." Dumbledore said softly. "Is there any more information?"

"None so far." Snape shook his head.

"Well then, I suppose we can go and rest, keep an eye out, and we will meet back here in two days time. Unless you find something of course, Severus."

The others nodded their agreement, and got to their feet and back to their day.

--

Brenda sat with her parents playing a game of Rummy in front of a fire. That seemed to be the only thing they did lately. Play cards, her mother took up knitting, and began to make very odd creations. What began as a pair of gloves soon became tea cozies, and what had began as a scarf soon turned into a sweater. Snape and a few others came by now and then to check on them, to tell them of any progress they'd made. But it didn't help. They were all three going crazy being stuck in the small house at all times.

"Dad's won again." Brenda said as she tallied the scores.

"That's because he cheats." her mother said.

"I'm not the one who keeps looking at other people's cards." Cal replied.

"Can you two clean up?" Brenda asked as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'm going to bed."

"Go ahead, Bren." her mother said as she picked up all the cards.

Brenda climbed the stairs and headed for the small room she'd be calling her bedroom for she didn't know how long. It had been too long already by her estimation. She grabbed some old cotton shorts and a tank top from the dresser and grabbed her robe from the back of her door and headed for the bathroom. She started the water and waited for it to heat.

"All this magic and still have to wait for hot water." she groused as she tested the water.

She began to undress and stopped with her shirt pulled over her head at the sound of a scream from downstairs. Pulling her shirt back on, she headed for the door and opened it.

"Mom, dad?" she callled out as she walked into the hall. "Is everything alright?"

"Brenda, run!" her mother's voice called out as a loud bang sounded from the living room.

"Mom, dad!" Brenda called out as she started down the stairs. She stopped short when a large man appeared in front of her, clad in black leather, his long black beard hanging down over his chest. She backed up two steps before turning and running back to her room.

"Come out, come out." the man called as Brenda dug around in her bag for her wand. Her dad always told her to keep it on her, but she never listened. How she was regretting it.

The door flew open and Brenda stood, holding her wand in front of her, backing away from the man who had been joined by another, slightly smaller man.

"Come on, love, your gran wants to see you." the smaller man smiled.

"Get away!" she cried.

"The little cutie thinks she's gonna scare us." the large man laughed. "How adorable."

Brenda opened her mouth to cast a spell, but the large man moved with amazing speed and had his hand clamped over her mouth to stifle any screams or spells she might attempt.

"Shhh, sweet, shhh." he whispered, his breath hot on her face.

"Oh, she's a nice one, isn't she?" the other man laughed as he stroked her cheek. "Shame the mistress is gonna do away with her."

"Come on, pet." the large man cooed. "Granny's waiting." he said as he cast a spell and Brenda found herself falling asleep.

"What do we do with the rest, boss?" another man asked.

"Burn the place." the large man replied. "Burn it all." he laughed as he opened the window and mounted a broom, his smaller friend right behind him.

"We do good work, don't we." the man said as they took off.

"That we do." the large man replied as they looked back and watched as the house was engulfed by flames.


	18. Chapter 18

"You should tell them." Sirius said to Harry as they walked towards the dining room.

"How do I tell them that they're likely to die in a fire?" Harry asked, repeating the question he'd been asking himself for weeks.

"They're not going to die." Sirius said, stopping and taking him by the shoulders. "We will find Belinda Dennison, and we will stop that dream from coming true."

"You want to believe that." Harry said quietly. "For Brenda, you want to believe that, and I want to believe that because I don't want to lose you, Ron or Hermione. Or Brenda." he added as he shook his head. "But, what if it comes to be?"

"It won't." Sirius said. "We are doing everything in our power to make sure that everyone is kept safe."

"Harry, are you coming?" Hermione's voice called out.

The pair turned and saw Ron and Hermione standing at the doors to the dining hall, waving at him frantically.

"Tell them after dinner." Sirius said. "They should know to be on guard."

"Black, Potter!" Snape's voice cut in. "We need you in Dumbledore's office, now."

They watched as the other man quickly strode by and felt sick with fear.

"Something bad has happened." Harry whispered as they followed.

--

"What's going on?" Sirius said as he closed the door behind Harry and himself.

"The Dennison safe house was attacked tonight." Snape said in cool, flat voice.

"Oh dear God." McGonogal gasped. "Was anyone..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dennison were both injured, Mr. Dennison seriously so." Snape nodded.

"Brenda?" Sirius asked.

"She was no where to be seen inside." Snape said. "We did, however, see two men making off with the girl."

"I thought your spies had that house so well looked after?" Sirius snapped. "How did Belinda's men get in there? How did they get away?"

"My spies have had to travel all over the bloody world, Black." Snape snapped back. "Only a few were able to sit in one spot for any period to keep an eye on your precious Brenda."

"Gentlemen!" Dumbledore thundered.

"One of my spies did give chase." Snape continued, more calmly. "And he was killed for his troubles."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"The girl's brother, Brian." Snape replied.

"Harry, what did this place where you saw the sacrafice take place look like?" Dumbledore asked after a moment's stunned silence.

"It was dark, and damp." Harry shrugged, feeling rather numb by everything that was happening. "There was this raised platform slab." he shook his head. "There was a fire before all of that." he told them. "We have to get everyone out of the school."

"It will take some doing, and some time to be sure, but we will make sure everyone is out safely." Dumbledore assured him. "How did you come to be in this dark, damp room, Harry?"

"I don't know." he said, closing his eyes, trying to think back to the dream no matter how much he hated it. "I'd just seen Hermione..." he stopped and swallowed hard. "Then Sirius was there, telling me I needed to go with him, and then we were just there."

"Do you think you can help, Severus?" Dumbledore asked the dark clad man.

"I'm sure I can think of something to unlock the full content of the vision." he nodded.

"Do it then." Dumbledore said.

"Come with me, Potter." Snape said as he moved past him to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Sirius said. "Unless there is something you need from me, Albus."

"No, go, make sure Harry is well." the old man smiled. "Minerva and I will prepare to evacuate the other students."

--

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. He took a few deep breaths but was unable to shut his mind off. They needed to find Brenda, he needed to know that Ron and Hermione were going to be out of Hogwarts, in case there was actually a fire.

"Potter, you need to clear your mind." Snape's cold voice cut in.

"I'm trying." he argued, his eyes snapping open.

"If you want to find Miss Dennison, and you want to make sure your little friends are safe, then you need to actually do it."

"Harry, it's fine." Sirius said, moving Snape aside. "Just relax, as you're relaxing, just think of Ron and Hermione and that you're helping them."

"I'll try." Harry sighed, closing his eyes again.

_The flames jumped up and sweat poured down his back. He looked around, but this time there was no one around. The school was empty. He sighed in relief. They were safe. A noise caught his attention, at first a very subtle, soft laugh. He walked along, following the sound that steadily grew louder and more harsh._

_"Come, Potter, come." a gravelly voice called out._

_He stopped and looked around. He seemed to be alone, but the laughing continued. His heart was racing, and he found himself moving once again, down the hall, past Dumbledore's office. He stopped again and listened._

_"So close, Potter, so very, very close." the voice called._

_He moved along, and stopped when he came to an old tapestry that he had never paid any attention to before. It showed what looked to be a battle of wizards, though he couldn't say for sure what it was. There was a faint glow coming from behind the tapestry, and slowly, he pulled it back and saw a doorway, a dulled blue glow oozing from the cracks around the door._

_"Potter, we can feel you now." the voice laughed. "Can you hear her screaming yet?"_

_Harry swallowed and pushed on the door and it opened silently. The smell of damp earth met him and he knew he was close. He listened closely, trying to pay attention to every little thing. All he heard though, was the faint dripping of water as he found a set of old, stone stairs slimy with old moss and water. He looked around and saw nothing. The door had closed behind him and he knew he had to go forward. Taking a deep breath, he headed down the stairs. He crept along, silently, not wanting anyone to know of his approach._

"Potter, stop." Snape's voice cut in.

_Harry kept walking. He could hear something. Sobbing. He could hear a woman sobbing._

_"Harry!" Brenda's voice called._

_He walked foward and saw a door. A thick old wooden door, metal studs rusting away. An old metal ring seemed to be used as a doorhandle, and Harry's hand reached out for it, slowly pushing it open._

_"Please, help me." Brenda cried softly._

Harry pushed the door open, and moved to pass through it, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and found Sirius standing behind him. He was back in Snape's office.

"I told you to stop." Snape growled.

"I'm sorry." Harry said weakly. "I heard Brenda..."

"I'm going to get Dumbledore and a few others." Snape said, ignoring Harry's words. "Wait here."

"I know where she is." Harry said, turning to Sirius after Snape had left. "Can't we just go and find her?"

"I think we need to wait." Sirius said, fighting the urge to do as Harry wanted.

"She's in danger." Harry reminded him. "She needs us."

"You know where you're going?" Sirius asked, ignoring the little voice that told him to shut and stay put.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Let's go." he said.

--

They came to stand in front of the door Harry had seen when Snape had in that trance. It amazed Harry how real it had been. He knew exactly where to go, which turns to take, and he wasn't even phased by the damp smell when they'd entered. He knew it all already.

"This is it." Harry whispered.

"Stay behind me, and do what I say." Sirius said as he took hold of the iron ring.

"Okay." Harry nodded.

Sirius took hold of the ring and slowly opened the door, casting an illumination spell so that they could see into the dark room. There didn't appear to be anything, just an empty room. Dread filled both of them as they looked around and found nothing and no one.

"Oh, you've come to watch." Belinda Dennison's voice called out happily. "How kind of you."

"Where is Brenda?" Sirius called as the room became lit, torches all around them lighting up suddenly, revealing a tall, slender woman standing near the wall at the far end of the room.

"She'll be along shortly, Mr. Black, worry not." she said with a smile. "I'd not have either of you miss this."

"You're not going to hurt her." he said as he tucked Harry behind his back.

"Really, Mr. Black, you cannot stop me." she said softly as she walked forward.

She had not aged a bit since the picture that both Harry and Sirius had seen. Her wedding picture. She looked exactly like Brenda, or Brenda looked exactly like her to be more exact.

"I had to wait so very, very long to get to this day." she added as she stopped and rested her hands on a raised platform in front of her. The one from Harry's dream.

"What on Earth do you think you'll gain from this?" Sirius asked.

"Eternal life." she shrugged. "What else is there?"

"How will you get that?" Harry asked as his eyes darted around the room. He saw where most of the damp smell came from. There was a river running along the side of the room. It then went under them, as he looked down, he could see the water running along under what looked to be a sheet of glass.

"The same way I've gotten it every time." she said. "The blood of a Dennison woman will keep me going for, forty, fifty years."

"You're going to kill your own grandchild so you can stay young?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm going to kill Brenda so that the Dark Lord can take her magic, and that lovely ability those Dennison girls have, and he will then repay me." she said.

"He won't give you anything." Sirius told her. "There's no point in hurting her."

"Oh, how sweet." she laughed. "If you were what people actually had thought you were, I'd approve of my granddaughter's choice."

"Ow, you little..." a man yelped.

"Don't let her get away!" Belinda called as she saw the man fall, and Brenda made a run for it.

"Brenda!" Sirius called.

Brenda tried to run to them, but another man grabbed her from behind and she had to try to wrestle herself from his grip. Their struggle took them all the way across the room and ended as Brenda managed to get a hand free and claw at the man's face. He dropped her and she fell, hitting her head on a stone as she fell into the river.

"No!" Harry called.

"Idiot!" Belinda said, taking out her wand and turning the man into a smoldering pile of ash. "Nilo, drag the stupid girl out of the water."

"Yes, ma'am." a man said, bowing in fear as he tried to fish her out.

Harry and Sirius watched the man track Brenda along, and looked down in horror as she passed under the glass below them. She stopped and stared blankly up at them. She didn't seem to be moving, and within a minute, she was moving again, the man named Nilo, following along and finally dragging her out of a hole. He carried her limp body to the platform and laid her down.

"You are lucky I will still be able to get the blood from her." Belinda said as she glared at the man. "Bring the , Nilo."

"Here's the first, ma'am." the little nervous man said, handing the dagger over to her.

"Sirius." Harry croaked as he watched Belinda raised the dagger over her head as she mumbled some sort of chant.

Belinda quickly brought the dagger down, stabbing Brenda in the stomach. She let out a laugh and held her hand out to Nilo for the other dagger.

The little man dug around in his pockets, and then looked to the woman with a sheepish expression.

"It's gone." he squeaked.

"Gone?" she asked.

"Yes, I seem to have lost it." he said, holding his hands above his head to shield himself from the impending blows.

"Find it!" the woman growled.

"It's right here." Brenda said weakly as she thrust the second dagger up into her grandmother's chest.

Sirius flew forward, Harry at his side, their wands drawn.

Belinda fell back against the wall, wheezing. Nilo and the other men standing around, screamed in pain before bursting into flames and collapsing in a pile of ashes.

Sirius picked Brenda up off the slab and turned to run when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Harry looked and saw Belinda holding the dagger Brenda had stabbed her with, grinning as Sirius screamed in pain and stumbled about.

"Leave them alone!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand at the woman. He called out a spell and she flew back against the wall, her head hitting hard against the stone.

Harry turned and grabbed one of Brenda's arms as Sirius struggled to take her other. They took a few steps when all three of them were tossed to the ground, the knife driving further into Brenda's stomach. She cried in pain and quickly as she could, turned over onto her back.

"You will not get away from me." Belinda hissed as she stepped foward, pointing her wand at Harry, whispering something.

Harry suddenly felt something in his leg snap and he let out a cry of pain.

"I've done so much to bring the brat here, you will not ruin this." Belinda growled as she stepped forward, bringing the knife out again. She lifted the dagger above her head and was bringing it down when a bolt of lightning seemed to come from no where, sending her back against the wall. A man ran past the three on the floor, and took the knife from Belinda, and quickly finished her off, driving the blade through her heart.

"I told you to stay in my office." Snape's voice said as he came to stand over the group, pocketing his wand. "Why didn't you listen?" he asked.

"Answer you later." Sirius said. "She's hurt."

"I see that." Snape said, motioning to someone who quickly helped both Harry and Sirius to their feet. "Take them to Madam Pomfrey." he said.

"Brenda." Sirius gasped in pain as his shoulder was jarred.

Snape bent down and scooped the injured Brenda up. Her head dropped to the side as she lost consciousness, blood dripping from the wound that was gaping.

"Go." Snape snapped as he and the others moved out the door. "Burn this place." he told two other men who stood with torches.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Final chapter for War Games. Thanks to all who've read. I'm coming up with some ideas for my next HP fic, and I've yet to decide if I want Brenda to make any appearances. If any of you who read have any thoughts, let me know, thanks!**

**--**

Harry sat on the edge of one of the beds in Madam Pomfrey's well organized hospital wing, his leg still aching from Belinda's spell. He felt good enough to try to stand, as soon as Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking that was.

He smiled at the woman as she walked past and headed for Brenda's bed. She'd been spending a lot of time the last two days down there, but would answer none of his questions. She was alive, that was all she would say. That's all anyone would say. He'd not seen anyone else in this wing. He wasn't sure where they'd taken Sirius. It made no sense to Harry, Sirius had been injured as well, yet he hadn't been brought here. Why?

He was tired of sitting around thinking of questions, but getting no answers, so as soon as Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind the curtain separating Brenda's bed from the rest of the wing, he got to his feet and headed out the door.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called out as he heard the sound of feet on the stone floor.

"You scared us." Ron said as he walked along behind the girl who was throwing her arms around Harry, nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry." he said. "Have you seen Sirius?" he asked as he leaned on Hermione a bit.

"I saw him talking to Snape and Dumbledore this morning." Ron nodded.

"Is it true that Snape saved you all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. "He came in just in the nick of time."

"He's mad, he said that he told you and Sirius not to take off." Ron warned.

"He did." Harry admitted. "Not sure if I wished we'd listened though."

"If you had, she may have killed Brenda before Snape and the rest of you coulda gotten there." Ron pointed out. "They should think about that."

"Tell him that." Hermione whispered as she nodded towards an approaching figure behind Ron.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter?" Snape said as he stopped and stood, arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you loitering outside the hospital wing?"

"We were wondering about Brenda." Hermione answered. "No one has told us anything, we're worried."

"Perhaps they do not feel it is any of your business, has that occured to you?" he asked.

"It did, very shortly, but I quickly banished that thought." she smiled. "She's our friend, and we want to know how she is."

"When she is released from Madam Pomfrey's care, she may tell you." he said. "Go to your common room, and do not let me see you just standing about here." he added as he left them and walked into the hospital wing.

"Can you believe the nerve!" Hermione groused as she moved to adjust the extra weight Harry was putting on her.

"He didn't say Harry had to go back in." Ron said as he took Harry's other arm. "Let's get him back before they notice."

"Sound like you're stealing me." Harry laughed as they navigated their way back to their dorm.

"We are." Hermione said. "We want to hear as much as we can before Madam Pomfrey realizes you're not there.";

--

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh as she checked each bed.

"If you're looking for Potter," he said with a smile. "I saw him sneaking off with Granger and Weasley."

"And you didn't stop him?" she asked. "Shame on you, Professor." she said as she left the room in a huff. "You should know better!" she called back as the door shut behind her.

Snape chuckled as he turned from the closing door and saw a dark haired head pop around one of the privacy curtains, and then pop back again.

"Good morning, Miss Dennison." he called.

"Professor Snape."; she said as she tucked her blanket back around her and sat upright in her bed, hands folded in her lap, looking behind him, expecting Pomfrey to appear.

"She's gone to drag Potter back." he assured her.

"Oh thank Merlin she's gone." she sighed as she tossed the blanket back and got to her feet.

"You are not enjoying your bed rest?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oddly enough, no." she said. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a professor come to check on one of his former pupils?" he asked.

"Not you." she shook her head. "But, I'm glad you're here."

"Why is that?" he asked, his suspicion raised.

"Because I want to thank you for what you did." she said. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you were the one who rescued us, so, thank you."

"Yes well, I couldn't very well let any of you die." he said, clearing his throat. "It wouldn't look good for the school."

"Yes, that's the only reason you did it." she smiled. "Thank you too, for trying to help my parents. I've been told my mom is okay, and my dad is healing well. I wish the same could be said for my brother." she said the last words feeling the tears welling in her eyes.

"He's not dead." Snape said simply.

"What?" she asked, looking up hopefully.

"He's not dead." he repeated. "He's one of my spies, so I let out a story about his death so that no one would look for him."

"He was one of your spies?" she whispered. "He never said anything."

"That's because he's a spy." he said dryly. "He can't really go about advertising the fact."

"True." she said, suddenly feeling much better. "Thank you." she said quickly, as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." he said, freezing at the contact, wanting to peel the girl off him. "Really, Miss Dennison, that is quite enough."

"No, its not." she said as she stepped back. "My family is still alive, and so am I, and Harry and Sirius, because of you." she beamed. "Thank you." she said again before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Should I be jealous?" Sirius laughed from behind Snape.

"You most definitely should not." Snape said as he wiped his face. "Good day." he said as he turned and left quickly,before the dratted girl could shower any more affection on him. The thought made his skin crawl.

"You're up." Sirius said once Snape had gone.

"I am." she nodded as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see that." he whispered as he lifted her from the ground and squeezed her tightly.

"You're alright, too?" she asked as her feet touched the ground again.

"Yes." he nodded as he smiled down at her.

"So, since this is all over, and my family is all safe, I guess that means you and I don't have to put things off anymore." she said, a slight blush creeping up.

"So it would appear." he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "Although this has given me a chance to realize something."

"What?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"That I am not simply infatuated by you, I really do love you." he said, feeling a bit foolish as he said the words.

"I love you too." she said, giggling slightly. "Now that that's settled.."

Sirius leaned down and kissed her. Much more of a kiss than she had given him the first time. The kind of kiss he'd wanted to give her for months now. A real kiss. The kind that knocked the wind out of both of them, that sent shivers up and down Brenda's spine and raised goosebumps all over her skin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, really you two!" Madam Pomfrey's voice cut into their magical little moment. "You should be in bed, young woman." she said as she cut in between them and gently shoved the girl into the bed. "And I don't want any lude thoughts from you on that last comment, Sirius."

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey, really I am." Brenda argued.

"You're not fine until I say so." the woman said as she tucked the blanket in tightly. "And you, Sirius Black, you should know better." she scolded.

"What?" he asked.

"To do such things in front of children." she said with a sigh as she moved off.

"That was so sweet." Hermione cooed from behind him.

"That was so mushy." Ron said, making a face.

Harry laughed as he sat back down in his bed. "It was a bit much." he teased.

"Children." Sirius said to Brenda.

"They can be such a bother." she nodded.

"You're not much older." Ron pointed out.

"Ah, but I am, that is all that matters." she said.

"I told you." Hermione said to Sirius.

"Told him what?" Brenda asked.

"I told him he should tell you how he felt before those stupid games began." she answerd, ignoring the glare from Sirius.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"If I'd done that, we wouldn't have had this nice little moment." he said. "It led up to it nicely, don't you think?"

"You know, I still have to talk to my dad." she said. "I could either accept that lame little excuse, or I could make things very difficult for you where he is concerned."

"You're not nearly as sweet as you look." Sirius sighed. "I was wrong, I should have listened to Hermione and told you."

"Better." Brenda smiled and nodded.

"So, you're alright then?" Ron asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Yes." she nodded. "If I hadn't been there, I'd never have guessed that I'd ever been stabbed."

"I just wish Voldemort could have been there." Ron said as he sat on the corner of Harry's bed. "That way he could have been dealt with too." he explained as the others were looking at him oddly.

"Unfortunately, we will have to deal with him some other time." Sirius said, ot eager for that day to arrive, especially not now.

"We'll be ready for him." Harry said. "He will be defeated sooner or later."

"Here, here!" Ron called out.

"Out, all of you." Madam Pomfrey said, shooing them out. "Let them rest."

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione called back over her shoulder as Pomfrey shut the door behind them.

"So, you are okay with everything, right?" Brenda asked as she slid down into her bed a bit more.

"With you and Sirius?" he asked. "I've never seen him happier." he answered as she nodded. "Thank you for that."

"I do what I can." she shrugged with a laugh. "I hope that you get to go live with him." she said. "Maybe I'll just tell your family that I'm a witch."

"They'll leave you alone then, trust me." Harry laughed.

"Its settled then." Brenda said as she drifted off into a happy sleep.

Harry sat, staring off into space, wondering what Voldemort's next move would be. When? Who would be hurt, or worse, killed? He shook his head and yawned. How did Madam Pomfrey always know that you weren't a hundred percent? He let his mind wander as he drifted off to sleep, thinking happily of when he would be able to live with Sirius. He might be happy at last.


End file.
